


Another Time Another Place

by balrogtweety



Category: Queer as Folk (US), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balrogtweety/pseuds/balrogtweety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if two lovers were given a chance to live in another time?  There’s a surprise on its way for Brian and one for Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ANOTHER TIME, ANOTHER PLACE

 

Preface

Justin decided not to go to New York. He somehow knew that doing his work in Pittsburgh would grant him more exposure to the art world. After moving into Britin, they put their rings on and confessed their love to one another in front of the fireplace where Brian proposed to Justin. He never confessed his love to Justin, only that one time outside Babylon after the bombing. But Justin knew that Brian loved him. That was three years ago.

 

Justin sat at his easel painting a scene. He was in his own little world as his hand flew across the canvas, which was six feet by six feet. This was going into the show that he had with the Sidney Bloom Gallery that opened in three months. Sidney wanted 20 paintings, which Justin started last year. Sidney promised him his own show if he sold more than ten paintings in one year. This he proved to Sidney after the review written about him in the Forum Art World magazine.

Justin never heard Brian come into the studio at Britin. He stood at the doorway looking at his husband. He never thought in a million years that he would be married to the love of his life. Brian cleared his throat to let Justin know he was there.

“How’s the painting coming?” Brian asked as he made his way into the room.

Justin turned and smiled his mega watt smile. “It’s coming along great.” He turned to look at what he painted and he couldn’t believe his eyes.

On the canvass, there was a partial wall in the background surrounded by trees. Up a set of stairs, there stood an elf with long flowing brownish-black hair. On his head was a circlet of silver and he wore robes of silver and grey. However, there was something different about the scene.

On the left side of the scene were two other elves that looked remarkably like Justin and Brian facing the one on the veranda. The two figures on the left were dressed in colors of black and grey. The shorter of the two figures had long blond hair down his back to his bubble butt and sported elf ears; the taller had auburn hair also down his back to his waist and elf ears.

“What the hell is that?” Brian asked as he took in the painting of what looked like them and figures he didn’t recognize.

“I don’t know. I was watching Lord of the Rings the other night when you were working late and decided to draw the Last Homely House that Lord Elrond lived in. I wanted to see what my mind could conjure up. Then I must have zoned out.” Justin never did that before.

“Who are these two on the left?” Brian questioned.

“I don’t know but I think I put us in there with the elf.” Justin then pointed to the other figure. “This one on the stairs is Lord Elrond. This elf rules Rivendell. At least that’s what I read in Tolkien’s book.” He then turned to Brian. “I don’t know why I painted this. It isn’t even part of the series that I have for Sidney.”

“You know, this is beautiful. I read that book in high school. It was part of the curriculum.” The scene mesmerized Brian. It was as if he could crawl into the painting and have no more cares for the world. “Come, let’s go to bed.”

They got into bed after undressing. Both had a tiring day so neither one wanted to make love. Brian spooned up behind Justin and cuddled. It’s not a word that Brian would have in his vocabulary but was willing to do it with Justin.

What neither one of them realized was that there was a full moon out tonight. But there were other forces also at work. The moon was fourteen percent closer to the earth, which made its own magic. The portrait in the studio started to change.

The edges glowed with a luminescent color. If anyone looked at the scene, that person would see the trees swaying in the wind.

Somewhere around 3 am, Justin woke. It was as if something pulled him. He got out of bed, donned his cargos and a sweater. With a will of its own, his body moved in the direction of the studio. He opened the door and screamed. Justin was watching the trees move. He didn’t know why he screamed.

Brian sat up with a start after hearing the scream. He gazed around the room not finding Justin. He got out of bed, put his jeans and wife beater and made his way down the hall. It was as if his feet were pulling him in the direction of the studio.

“Justin!” Brian yelled as he walked down the hall.

“In…here!” Justin stammered.

When Brian entered the studio, he stood behind Justin and stared at the painting. He watched, as the figure moved in the scene. But there was one thing wrong with the scene: Justin and Brian were no longer there inside the painting.

“What the hell?” Brian questioned.

“I don’t know,” Justin replied. “It’s like it has a life of its own.”

Then they both watched as Lord Elrond approached them. He walked right up to the edge of the painting.

“You have to come with me,” he whispered as held out his hand as an invitation. The only thing spooky about it was that his hand came through the painting.

“Why?” Justin asked.

“We, the elves of Middle Earth, have reason to believe that your world is in peril.”

“How do you know this? You’re not real,” Brian stated.

“The Lady Galadriel was shown this in her Mirror in Lothlórien. She got word from Valinor that your world will no longer be around in two days. Something about an explosion that will destroy life.”

“How can we trust you?” Justin asked.

“You don’t but you have to believe me,” Elrond replied with pleading eyes.

Brian studied the elf’s face and saw concern and wisdom. Somehow, he always went with his instincts and it was telling him to trust this elf.

Justin turned to Brian and watched as he considered the words of the elf.

“Brian, if what Tolkien wrote about this elf is true, I want to believe him. This elf would never steer anyone wrong. Besides, he has foresight,” Justin whispered.

“I believe you Justin but we’ll be leaving all our friends and family behind. What about Gus?” Brian asked.

Justin turned his head to the elf and back to Brian. “I don’t know. Besides, he’s in Canada. Can we get him time?”

Brian thought of what he heard. He knew that there would not be enough time to gather his son. A tear slid down his face thinking that this devastation would kill his only son. 

“I can’t leave Gus behind. He’s my son!” Brian shouted.

“You have no time. You need to come with me,” Elrond pleaded.

“Brian,” Justin started to say.

“Justin, I…” Brian began to say. He somehow couldn’t get his voice to work.

Just then, two other elves stood behind Elrond.

“Brian, Justin, you have to believe Lord Elrond,” Glorfindel stated. “I have known him for several millennia and I believe him. You now have to make a decision.”

“I am Erestor and Lord Elrond’s advisor,” Erestor stated. “We would not steer you wrong. If you want to live then I suggest you take Lord Elrond’s hand. This is a land of healing and we will help you in any way we can to get you through this time of sadness. Now come, we have not much time.”

Justin and Brian stared at one another for a long few minutes. Each of their eyes conveyed to the other of their choice. They silently cried as tears flowed over their cheeks.

“We have to do this, Justin,” Brian whispered. He already felt the loss of his son.

“I know,” Justin whispered back knowing he would never see Gus again. He loved that boy with all his heart.

“Put your hand in mine, Justin and take Brian’s,” Elrond stated.

Both Justin and Brian were still gazing at each other knowing they had no choice. Justin took Brian’s hand and place his own in Elrond’s hand. Justin stepped through the painting with Brian following him. They stood before Elrond knowing their lives would change forever.

What neither of them knew was they were changing in body. Justin looked to Brian. He watched as Brian’s hair grew down his back and sported the same clothing that the elves wore. Justin brought his hand up to Brian’s hair and pulled it back from his ears. They were pointed.

Brian turned to look at Justin. The same thing happened to Justin. His hair grew down his back and his clothes changed into fine linen. Reaching Justin’s hair at his ears, he noticed they were like elf ears. He then realized that they were the same figures that he saw in the painting before they went to bed. He couldn’t believe it. It was then that he turned around.

Behind him stood an open field. There was nothing of the studio. It was all gone: the rooms, the house, even their friends. He turned to Elrond with tears running down his face.

“Come with me,” Elrond uttered. The Lord of Imladris took them to his study. He knew that this would be hard on them leaving their family behind. Elrond would get them through this devastating time.

When they all entered his study, Elrond asked a servant to bring a calming tea. Being a healer, he knew that they would need help and he was going to do just that.

Brian and Justin stood in the vast room. It contained two walls of books, a massive desk with a chair and a sitting room in front of a fire, which Glorfindel was lighting to keep the chill out of the room and to make the two guests warm so that they didn’t go into shock.

“Sit,” Erestor commanded. He then took a blanket from the back of the sofa and placed it over their knees. “I’m doing this so that you don’t get a chill.”

“Justin, Brian, you are going through changes right now,” Elrond stated. “Your bodies need a chance to get use to this climate. You still possess human bodies which is susceptible to cold. Until then you will have to cover up. We elves don’t feel the cold. The fire is for you.”

“But my Lord, what are we going to do?” Justin questioned. His WASP training was still in tact. 

“First and foremost, we are going to see to it that you get well,” Elrond replied. “Then you will have all the time in Middle Earth to figure out what you want to do.”

“So you don’t condone us for being with each other,” Brian asked. “Being husbands, that is.” He took Justin’s hand into his own.

“No,” Erestor replied. “We should let you know that we do have lovers. Glorfindel is my husband. Lord Elrond is marrying the love of his life, Lindir, in a few days.”

“I know him,” Justin stated with a smile. “He’s a minstrel with white flowing hair. He must be a sight.”

“Justin how do you know this?” Brian inquired.

“I…” Justin looked down at his hands. “I read online stories of Middle Earth.” This last part he whispered. Only Justin knew this fantasy. He had a passion for true love and it came in the form of the elves that are pure love.

Elrond got up when he heard a knock.

The servant brought a tray of tea with cut up fruit and biscuits. Elrond poured tea for the two new residences and then poured normal tea for him and the other two elves.

“Here, this will warm you up a bit. Help yourselves to the fruit and biscuits.” Elrond passed them their tea.

Brian thought of his son again and a tear slipped out. He wiped it away.

Glorfindel saw the tear and sat beside Brian.

“Brian, I know what it feels like to lose someone you love,” he solemnly said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

“How could you?” Brian shouted, stood and made his way to the fireplace. “He’s my son! I will never see him again.”

“You don’t know this but Justin might.” Glorfindel looked to the blond. “I was killed trying to save my people from a monster. I lost family that day and the city I lived in was destroyed. In the end, I killed that monster as the monster killed me. The place I went to decided to send me back to help Lord Elrond, here, to defend Imladris. So I do know how you feel.”

“Brian,” Elrond calmly said, “we will help you and Justin adjust to your new lives. But right now, you need to rest and heal. When you are ready, we will be here for you. Right now you need rest.” He rose from his chair and faced Erestor. “Would you show our guests to their room?”

“We have a room?” Justin asked.

“Yes, you do,” Erestor replied. “We got them ready when Lady Galadriel notified us.”

“Who is this ‘Galadriel’ you refer to all the time?” Brian asked.

“She’s the Lady of Lothlórien,” Justin replied. “She’s the oldest of all the elves in Middle Earth besides Glorfindel. Am I right?”

“You are quite right, Justin,” Elrond replied. “She was my wife’s mother.” He bowed his head not wanting to show his feelings.

Justin understood Elrond more than he knew. He read many stories and read up on Middle Earth when he discovered Tolkien’s books.

Brian now understood that elves lost loved ones. He could see the sorrow on Elrond’s face when he talked of his wife. He would ask Justin later.

“I’m sorry, Lord Elrond,” Brian whispered.

“It’s alright,” he replied. “It was a long time ago. Now, Erestor will take you to your rooms.”

Erestor took them down a long hall until they came to the outside. 

Justin heard some noise off to the left of them near what looked like a barn.

“Are they practicing sword fighting, Erestor?” Justin asked taking Brian’s hand into his own.

“Yes, the warriors of Imladris practice every time they have a chance. This is what makes them great warriors when fighting the enemy.” Erestor came upon a door. “Here are your rooms.” He opened the door and led them inside.

Brian couldn’t believe the beauty of the room. There were tapestries on each of the walls that looked like scenes from a war. They were wonderfully done in vivid colors.

Justin gasped when he saw the colors that encased the room. There were pillows on the sofa and chairs that surrounded the fireplace and a white fluffy rug on the floor before the fire. Someone had lit a fire before the three of them entered. He noticed that the drapes were made of a heavy cloth.

“This is a wonderful room,” Justin exclaimed. “I love the colors.”

“Are you an artist?” Erestor asked.

“Yes, I am. I was the one who painted the picture that we came through.” Justin then turned to Brian. “Brian, we will get through this.”

Brian just nodded.

“Now, through here, there is a bedroom and a bathroom. The water runs hot and cold. There is an endless supply being that we live on the edge of a mountain that has a cache of snow. I will send you a meal when it is dinnertime. You will not be expected to sit with us until you are ready.”

“What do you mean?” Brian asked.

“When it comes to meals,” Erestor replied, “we sit in a Great Hall where all elves gather. When you are ready, you can both join us.”

“Thank you, Erestor,” Justin said. “You have been most hospitable.”

“I will take my leave.” Erestor then turned and left the two men alone.

Silence took over the rooms as Justin and Brian adjusted to their new home.

“Brian,” Justin started to say.

“How am I going to live without my son?” Brian shouted. “I love him so much.” The pain in his heart was so great that he ran from the room not knowing where he was going. He needed to be alone.

“Brian!” Justin shouted watching Brian bolt out of the room. “I love him, too,” he whispered as he ran to the wide open door.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if two lovers were given a chance to live in another time? There’s a surprise on its way for Brian and one for Justin.

Elladan was on his way towards his father’s study when he spotted the strange elf. There was something about him that he felt when the brunet ran past him. He ran after the other until he watched as the brunet knelt to the ground and started pounding it with his fists.

“It’s not far!” Brian cried. “Not fair.”

“Nothing in life is fair,” Elladan whispered when he bent down beside the elf. He took the other into his arms and felt the tears. It was at this time that Elladan figured out this was one of the humans that came from the other world.

“I love him so much and now I’ve lost him,” Brian cried on the person’s shoulder needing comfort.

“I know,” Elladan whispered, trying to calm the elf in his arms.

Back at the house, he was about to shut the door when he glanced out and saw an elf run after Brian. It was then that another elf appeared before his door.

“Hi, I’m Elrohir,” said the elf.

“I know,” Justin replied. “Come in.”

Elrohir looked puzzled when he saw the blond elf.

“I usually know everyone here in Imladris but who are you?”

“I’m Justin Taylor. I come from a world that…” Justin couldn’t say the words.

“That’s alright,” Elrohir replied. “I know about you and Brian. My father is Elrond and Galadriel is my grandmother. We were told to expect you both sometime soon. How are you holding up?”

“I don’t know,” Justin sadly whispered. “I’ve lost all my loved ones except Brian.” He looked to Elrohir and tears slipped from his eyes. Justin wiped it away before the elf saw it fall.

Elrohir saw the tears fall and placed his hand on the elf’s shoulder. “I understand. I lost my mother many years ago and it still hurts but you will get through this.”

“I know,” Justin replied. “It will take time. I know about you and Elladan being lovers. Brian and I have been together eight years. He’s just lost his son.”

“It’s hard to lose a child but he will heal. I will leave you alone. Do you need anything before I go?”

“No,” Justin replied. “I saw your brother go after Brian so I know he is in good hands. I think I will just lay down and get some rest.”

“Alright, I will leave you alone. But if you need anything, just ask someone. We all help those in need. It’s what gets us through with our own pain by helping someone else.”

“Thank you, Elrohir.”

With that said, Elrohir nodded his head and left Justin’s room. 

A few minutes later, a tray arrived for them. Justin picked at the fruit but nothing else. His appetite was no where near what he used to eat.

Elrohir made his way to his father’s study and knocked on the door.

“Enter,” Elrond replied. He was sitting behind his desk writing a letter to Galadriel to let her know that the strangers arrived and are as well as can be expected. “My son, what brings you here?”

“I just met Justin,” Elrohir stated.

“Yes, I hope that you and your brother will help get them through this tragedy.”

“We will help all we can, Father,” Elrohir replied getting himself a glass of wine and poured one for his father. He handed him the glass and took a seat before the enormous desk. 

“That’s good. We need to keep their minds sharp so that their hurt lessens each day and they can get on with their lives.” Elrond took the glass from his son.

“I spotted Elladan going after Brian in the courtyard.”

“I think he’s going to be the hard one to heal. He’s losing his son in this devastation and that’s hard on any parent,” Elrond said.

“I didn’t lose a son but I did lose a parent.” Elrohir bowed his head thinking of his mother. “I think Elladan and I would be the best choices to help the two strangers. Brian has made contact with Elladan so my brother will help him. I can feel that Justin has a soul like mine: a gentle one.”

“Don’t get involved with them, my son” Elrond warned.

“Father, you know that Elladan and I would do no such thing. Besides, we love each other. You know that we have one soul when together.” Elrohir blushed every time he talked to his father about his love life.

“I know that, my son,” Elrond replied. “If either of you need any help just ask.”

“By the way, how is it that they are changing into elves?” Elrohir asked as he finished his wine.

“I have a feeling that it’s the land we live in or the Valar have a hand in this. I always felt the magic here since I arrived. When I saw the two of them on the other side of the portal, they were human. Once they stepped through, they changed into elves with the ears and their hair grew long right before my eyes. It was like the Valor knew they were here before I knew. Mind you the Valor were the ones that told us about them arriving here in this land.”

“I think you are right about this land. Even when the humans come here when wounded, they seem to heal slightly quicker than they would outside of Imladris.” Elrohir just nodded his head.

Out in the courtyard, Elladan held Brian until there were no more tears. He exhausted himself. The elf picked up the brunet and took him to his room. Elladan and Elrohir were the ones who got the rooms ready for them. He knocked on the door.

Justin opened the door when he heard the knock. He was sitting on the edge of the bed thinking about taking a nap. He saw an elf that looked just like the one that left his room and knew that it was Elrohir’s twin.

“Elladan, come in,” Justin stated when he saw Brian in the elf’s arms. “Put him on the bed.”

The elf deposited the brunet on the bed and came back into the sitting room.

“Now you have the advantage,” replied Elladan. “You know me so I will ask who are you?”

“I’m Justin. That’s Brian you brought back with you. Thank you by the way.”

“Yes, I should have known,” Elladan replied. “He should sleep for a couple of hours. I was told by my father what happened to your world. I’m sorry about him losing his son.”

“Gus was like my son also,” Justin whispered as he took a seat on the sofa. “I met Brian the night his son was born.”

“We elves will help you any way we can,” Elladan replied sitting beside Justin. “I lost my mother when she was hurt. So I kind of know what you both are going through. My father will understand the pain more than us. How do you know so much about us?”

“I kept a secret from everyone in my world. When I was alone and reading, I was reading about this land in books that a man created. I never knew this place existed until I painted the picture of the gates with the mountains in the background. We have a machine called a computer and on it are stories that people write. I found out about it and started reading. That is how I know all about elves.” Justin then blushed. “I have always wanted a love that you share with your brother. In my world sometimes you hear about siblings falling in love with each other.”

“Yes, Elladan and I share an unheard of love. My grandmother, Galadriel, told us that when we were born we shared a soul. Neither one of us is complete without the other. We decided to share our love with each other and we have never been happier.” The elf then stood up. “I will leave you two alone now. Look after him. His feelings are confusing from what I can tell. It seems like he’s two different people.”

“I know,” Justin replied. “He has one personality that he shows the world but when he’s with me I see a totally opposite person. Thank you for bringing him back. I will take care of him.” Justin then turned his head towards the bedroom. “He’s the love of my life. He’s been my only lover.”

“Then take care of him. He’s precious.” With that said, Elladan slightly bowed and left Justin’s quarters.

Justin went into the bedroom and got Brian ready for bed. He took off Brian’s clothes and his own then crawled into the bed beside his husband. He brought Brian into his arms to sooth his worries. ‘Maybe this place will heal us together,’ Justin thought. He then closed his own eyes and went to sleep.

Sometime during the night there was a scream in the Last Homely House.

“Gus!”

Elrond was walking the halls when heard the scream and rushed towards the new visitor’s rooms. He opened the door knowing the Brian needed some comfort.

“Brian, what’s wrong?” Justin asked. He somehow knew that this was going to be tough for Brian. Justin tried to consol his husband.

“Brian!” Elrond stated sitting on the bed, “are you alright?”

“NO! no no no no no no…” Brian kept saying. “This is not happening.” He was sitting up, rocking back and forth with his hands around his knees. Tears were streaming down his face. “I’m never going to see him again. My son…”

“Brian, calm down, this is not going to help,” Elrond quietly said. “You need to be calm.”

“Calm! Calm!” Brian shouted standing up. “How can I be calm when my son and everyone I love is dead?”

“Brian, do you trust me?” Elrond asked as he stood in front of Brian. He knew that Brian was not going to accept his loved ones being gone so there was only one solution to the problem.

Brian looked at the elf in front of him. He wiped his tears from his face with the back of his hand. The elf before him stood tall. He was the same height as Brian. As he stared into Elrond’s eyes, he saw a calm that he never felt before. It was like someone or something invaded his body. Brian could feel his heart slow down. He never lost eye contact as he looked straight into Elrond’s eyes.

“Yes,” Brian whispered.

“Lie down on the bed.” Elrond moved to make way for Brian.

Brian did as he was told. He made his way to the bed and sat on the edge. Justin stood before him. Taking his hands into Justin’s, he gazed into his husband’s eyes. 

“I love you,” Justin stated. “I trust these elves. They would not steer us wrong.”

Brian nodded and laid back on the bed. He watched as Elrond sat on the edge.

“Close your eyes,” Elrond said. He knew from the look on Brian’s face that he needed to do something quick or the sadness would take over and he would fade especially now that his body was changing into an elf.

As soon as Brian closed his eyes, he felt a hand brush over his forehead. On the next brush, a thumb was felt. It was then he felt a calm come over his body. As his eyes were closed, he saw something happen. Before him stood Elrond or what looked like him.

Elrond was rubbing his fingers across Brian’s forehead. He was a healer first and a leader second. He knew the peril that Brian was going through as if it was his own pain. The Lord knew that if Brian’s hatred for his world exploded, the hate would fill his heart and take him to the dark side, losing all control over his emotions. Elrond needed to stop this before it happened. He concentrated until his soul stood before Brian’s.

‘Brian can you hear me?’ Elrond asked without moving his lips.

‘Yes,’ Brian thought.

‘Good. We are here because we need to exercise the hatred and fear of you losing someone you love very much. If we don’t control these emotions, they will consume your soul. I will not take your memories but I will take the hatred out of your heart and replace it with love. Have you ever loved anyone other than your son?’

‘No.’

‘Do you not love Justin?’ Elrond thought.

‘I don’t know. I care for him but I have never had anyone I could love.’ Brian knew that he had to be truthful to this elf. ‘I told him once that I loved him because I thought I lost him in a fire. I have never said those words again.’

‘Has no one taught you how to love? Your parents maybe?’

‘No. Love was not allowed in the house I grew up in. My father taught me how to love with an iron fist. Every chance he got he would strike out and hurt me. Him and mother would always tell me that they wished I was never born. When I was hurt, my best friend, Mikey and his mother, would take me in and care for me. My mother didn’t know I existed until after I left home and she needed money. She became a drunk and would pray at a church to try and cleanse my soul by telling me I would go to hell for being gay.’

‘Does Justin love you?’

‘Yes, he tells me every day that he loves me. He sees in me things that I never show the world. I live in two worlds in my life: one where I fucked every man I could to become an asshole and one where I could sit and talk to Justin; tell him my dreams and wishes. He was the one who helped me when I lost everything; he was there when I was sick after I started my own business. He’s been there for me. I met him the night my son was born.’

‘Then take the love he’s offering into your heart. I have seen his soul and it is filled with enough love for the both of you.’

In the lovers room, Justin watched as Elrond brushed his fingers across Brian’s forehead. 

Justin sat on the opposite side of the bed from Elrond and watched as Brian’s body began to calm. He could see Brian’s breathing even out. Then Justin felt fingers on his hand. He looked down as Elrond’s fingers grasped his own. He could feel the energy flow from the mighty lord into him.

‘Brian, I have a hold of Justin’s hand. Take mine.’

‘What’s this going to prove?’ Brian thought.

‘I am going to convey some of the hatred you have in your heart with some of the love Justin has for you in his. I know it will take time but the love will spread through your body and turn you from the dark side.’

‘What is this ‘dark side’ you talk about?’

‘It is what happens when hatred for everything takes over the heart. When this happens, you become uncontrollable. You kill everything in sight because you hate. We need to do this before you become a full elf. I don’t know what will happen when this hatred shows itself while you turn into an elf. Now close your eyes.’

Brian took Elrond’s hand, closed his eyes and felt something fill him. He didn’t know the feeling but it was something strong.

Elrond’s hand was taken and the healer started the process. He used himself as a conduit between the lovers. He could feel Justin’s love flow through him and Elrond released it into Brian. He felt a calmness come over Brian. When he knew that the man couldn’t take anymore, he released Brian’s hand.

‘Open your eyes.’ Elrond watched as Brian opened his eyes. He could tell there was a change already in the elf before him. ‘How do you feel?’

‘I don’t know. I have never felt like this before.’

‘I’m going to wake you now.’ Elrond disappeared. He could feel that Brian’s hatred was almost gone. With the help of the elves and Justin, they would heal the rest of him.

Elrond opened his eyes and looked at Justin. “He’s ready.”

Brian opened his eyes and blinked, adjusting to the light. His eyes fell upon Elrond and he could see a light surround him. He turned his head and looked directly at Justin and smiled.

“How do you feel?” Justin asked taking Brian’s hand.

“I don’t know. I feel kind of calm.” There were other feelings but he knew that he was going to have to sort them out for himself. Right now they were to raw.

“I will take my leave then,” Elrond replied as he stood. “Later today, Brian, I want you to come to my study. We’ll talk.”

“All right, my lord,” Brian stated and smiled. That was the first time he called Elrond by his title.

Elrond bowed his head and left the two lovers alone. He knew that their love was new.

“Are you all right?” Justin asked as he got back into bed. He helped Brian with the covers.

“I think I’m going to be ok. Thank you Justin for your gift.”

“What gift?” Justin asked not knowing.

“Elrond conveyed some of your love you have for me into me. I now know that you do truly love me. I can feel it in my heart.”

“I have enough love for the both of us. Is your hatred gone from the other world?” Justin asked. He was laying his head on Brian’s chest.

“I will miss my son and our friends. The pain is subsiding but still there. Only it’s not as powerful as it was before. Do you know what I’m talking about?” Brian was dragging his fingers through Justin’s hair.

“I know. I’m going to miss mom and Molly. They were my family.” Justin let his tears fall. His sorrow was not as powerful as Brian’s. He knew that releasing his fears through his tears would lessen his burden.

Brian felt the tears soak through his nightshirt and he pulled Justin closer.

“We’ll get through this together. We have to be strong for one another.”

“I know, but there is one thing we have,” Justin solemnly stated.

“What’s that?” Brian asked.

“We have our memories. We will remember what they look like for the rest of our lives. Maybe I can ask Elrond for some paint or colored pencils and I will paint all our friends and especially Gus. I want a painting of the three of us over the mantle so that we can still be a family.”

“I think that’s a great idea. After we get settled in we’ll ask Elrond,” Brian replied

“You’re right,” Justin replied wiping his tears with the back of his hand thinking about all he lost. “I know that these elves will help us because they are pure love. It is that love that will get us through.”

“How about we get some rest and join the elves for breakfast? We are going to have to see them sometime. It might as well be now. This will be our home.”

“I agree,” Justin said with a yawn. He settled into Brian’s arms and closed his eyes.

Brian felt his love for Justin for the first time. This was a new feeling for him and he would have to get used to it. He closed his eyes and slept.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if two lovers were given a chance to live in another time? There’s a surprise on its way for Brian and one for Justin.

Elrond was up before the crack of dawn. He loved watching the sun rise on the plains outside his window. There was not another episode in the new elf rooms so he had a fitful sleep. This was going to be a trying time for the newcomers. He knew that Brian was going to be a tough one but Elrond realized that with Justin’s help and the help of the elves, Brian was going to get well. He took a bath and got ready in his robes for breakfast.

Justin and Brian were also up early. They both went into the bathroom to take a shower when the only thing they spotted was a bathtub. It was a huge tub that would fit four people.

“Well,” Justin started to say, “I guess my wish came true to have baths from now on.”

Brian didn’t know what to say. The last time he crawled into a bathtub was before he left home. He preferred showers now. He shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to fill the tub.

After it was filled, Brian got in first then Justin sat between his legs. Brian didn’t realized that sitting in a tub was so relaxing.

“I could get used to this,” Brian sighed as his muscles started to relax.

“Yeah,” Justin replied, “just think of the fun we could have here.” He ran his hands up and down Brian’s legs.

“You know,” Brian started to say, running his hands over Justin’s long hair, “it’s going to be hard to get used to you having long hair.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. You’re going to have more hair for your fingers to go through.”

Brian got the hint and started to kiss Justin’s neck just below his right ear. This brought out a moan. He ran his hands down Justin’s chest, tweaking his nipples as he went until his hand came across the pubic hair. Another moan was heard. Brian knew that he was doing something right.

Justin could feel his cock getting hard as well as the one behind him. It was then he understood.

“Brian, we need to talk,” Justin said.

“About what?”

“Before we go any further, we don’t have condoms.”

“How long has it been since you tricked?” Brian asked.

“Three months,” Justin said being truthful. “You were gone to New York for that meeting that lasted a week so I took a night off and went to Babylon. There I must have drank more than I usually do and somehow ended up in the backroom.”

“Who did you fuck back there?” Brian asked.

“You’ll never believe it but it was Brandon.” Justin turned in the water and knelt between Brian’s legs. “The funny part is that he is a total bottom. So much for him becoming the next King of Liberty Avenue.”

“I don’t know if I told you this but I did win that contest.” Brian looked down into his hands. “I got him to the loft and proceeded to fuck him but I couldn’t do it. I thought that since he didn’t have you, I couldn’t have him.”

“Well then I guess I fucked him for you.” Justin moved closer to Brian. “So, we shouldn’t have to worry. I noticed that our bodies are changing into elves. From what I have read, elves never get sick. They don’t even get a tummy ache. How long has it been for you?” They made an agreement that they would trick but never bring it home.

“To be truthful, it’s been six months for me. I wanted to see if I could go monogamous so I set myself a goal. It worked. I have never wanted anyone but you.”

This put a sunshine smile on Justin’s face knowing it was a hardship for Brian not to trick. He straddled Brian’s legs and started kissing him. The blond ran his tongue over Brian’s lips wanting entry which was granted.

Brian felt proud knowing that Justin was happy. When he felt the tongue, he granted access to Justin and their passion for one another took over as each of their tongues explored every crevice. Hands roamed bodies, lips kissed everything they could reach and cocks rubbed against one another.

Both the lovers moaned when they couldn’t stand it any longer. Justin rose from the water looking for something that would ease the way. He spotted bottles on a ledge just above the tub and opened one. It smelled of lavender. He poured some into his hand and noticed it was made of a heavy oil.

“Perfect,” he said. Justin poured more onto his fingers and reached behind to open himself up for his lover.

When Brian saw the movement, he took his cock into his hand and began stroking it. He reached his hand up, palm up, and watched Justin pour some into his palm. He then took his hand and coated his cock with the oil.

Justin moaned watching Brian pleasure himself. He then straddled Brian again and aimed his hole on top of Brian’s cock. It slipped inside an inch. This brought a gasp to Justin.

“Easy, my love,” Brian whispered as he guided his cock towards Justin entry. He never realized that the endearment passed through his lips.

Justin heard the endearment but never said anything. It was going to take time to have Brian show his love towards him and he would take it anyway he could. He then lowered himself further until he was sitting on Brian’s lap then he stopped his movements.

“God you’re tight,” Brian groaned. It was taking all of his will not to come right at that moment. He ran his hands up and down Justin’s thighs. He brought his lips up to Justin’s again and kissed him.

Justin calmed down a bit and then started to raise himself out of the water a bit. Somehow the oil they used soothed the hurt a little. He could feel himself getting closer to his goal of coming so he put his hands on the side of the tub and rose himself again. They didn’t put much water in the tub knowing that it would splash all over if they made love.

Brian could feel his balls draw up into him knowing he would soon release his seed inside Justin.

“This is amazing,” Brian whispered. “I never would have guessed that doing it raw would feel like this. It’s so warm inside that it feels like I might explode soon.”

“I know,” Justin replied. “I can feel every vein on your cock.” He bounced up and down until he could no longer hold out. “I’m getting close,” he panted.

“Me too,” Brian stated. His hands were around Justin’s waist helping him balance the blond. Brian looked down and watched as Justin’s cock bounced on his stomach. The pre cum was dripping when it rose out of the water. Keeping one hand on Justin’s waist, he took the cock into his other hand and stroked him. He could feel a pulse in the cock. “Come with me.”

“Oh God!” Justin whimpered as his cock released his seed onto Brian’s hand and stomach. Just then the blond felt Brian spurt his own inside him.

“Oh, God,” Brian groaned. He felt his seed release inside Justin.

“AHHHH!” Justin screamed. He could feel the hotness of Brian’s cum fill him. He breath was hard as he came down from his high. “That was great,” he said as he leaned his head on Brian’s chest, giving it a kiss.

“Man, that felt wonderful. I never would have thought that doing it raw would be like this,” Brian breathed hard. “We should have done this sooner.” Brian put his arms around Justin feeling his warmth and love. He now figured out what love was like. His cock slipped from Justin.

“Yeah we should have,” Justin whispered raising his head. “How about we wash and get ready for breakfast. Lord Elrond doesn’t know that we are going to show up.” Justin grabbed what looked like a cloth and began washing Brian.

“By the way, how is it that you know so much about the elves? I’ve seen the movies but never knew about the other things.” Brian grabbed another cloth and proceeded to wash Justin’s back.

“Well,” Justin began, “I kind of got into reading slash online when I happened to be looking for gay porn. It started out innocently until I couldn’t stop. I then ran into other sites where information was stored about the elves. While I was reading, I found a whole other world that revolved around Tolkien. It then became a hobby.”

“At least you were prepared for what was happening. I’m going to have to learn all there is about them.” Brian was now intrigued about the elves. “I didn’t prepare to go back to school to learn about a culture even if it is real or not.”

“Well, I read on one of the sites that Lord Elrond has one of the biggest if not the largest libraries in Middle Earth. I bet we could spend our lifetime there and not read every book.” Justin finished washing Brian and wrung out the cloth. “There’s another thing about being an elf.”

“What’s that?” Brian questioned.

“We will grow old gracefully. From what I read, Elrond is over 4,000 years old. He’s what they call half-elven. I read that his family, going back on the male side, are all human where their wives were elves. When it came time to be counted as mortal, they died like a human. But when it came to be counted as an elf, they lived a long time. Elrond had a twin called Eros who chose to be human. Elrond chose to be elf. If they died in battle, their fëa, or what we call a soul, dies and goes to the Halls of Waiting, where it waits until it is reborn.”

“There’s a lot to know on how to be an elf,” Brian commented.

Brian finished washing Justin and they both rose from the water. Justin pulled the plug and Brian proceeded to dry off his husband. This was one pleasure that he could partake in to his heart’s content.

The blond returned the favor until they were both dry. They re-entered the bedroom and saw that clothes were placed on the bed. There were leggings for both of them with a tunic. Then Brian picked up another garment.

“What the hell is this?” as he showed Justin.

“I seem to recall that is a robe. It is placed on top of the clothes. I have no idea if it has a specific meaning.” Justin was dressing into his clothes. They fit like a glove.

Brian shrugged his shoulders and put his clothes on. He could feel himself getting warm which made him comfortable.

“Justin, I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Justin was intrigued.

“What happened to Elrond’s wife? I saw this look of sadness come over him last night.”

“Celebrían, that’s Elrond’s wife, wanted to visit her parents, Celeborn and Galadriel of Lothlórien. She was escorted by the Royal Guard to Lothlórien when they were attacked. Orcs, which are vile monsters, captured her and tortured her.” Justin then bowed his head and whispered, “They also raped her. Now being an elf, rape is something that never heals. When an elf is raped, they begin to fade which is a death trap that they never come back from. Their deaths could take years. When they want to heal they go to a place called Valinor where they have elves there that can heal them. This is also the place that elves go to, to live out their lives forever. It’s called the Calling of the Sea. Does that help explain things?”

“Yeah, it does,” Brian said quietly. He now knew how Elrond felt losing someone.

On the way out the door, the two lovers asked a passing elf where they served breakfast. The elf took them to a grand room that housed many elves.

As they entered the Great Hall, they saw a massive room with about six tables. There were five rows of tables with a table that faced the others that stood on top of a dais.

Brian saw Lord Elrond at a table with the other two elves that met them yesterday. There were two empty seats on either side of him. He took Justin’s hand into his and proceeded to the head table.

“Morning, you two,” Elrond greeted them. “How was your night?”

“Fine,” Justin replied. “We thought we would join you for breakfast.”

“Come then,” Elrond said, “join us.” He rose from his chair and pointed to the other chairs. One was beside Glorfindel, the other beside Erestor.

Brian sat beside Glorfindel and Justin took the one beside Erestor.

“Let me introduce you to the elves here at the table,” Elrond began. “To my left is Erestor; beside him is Elrohir, my son; beside him is Lindir, our minstrel and my betrothed; followed by Melpomaen, Erestor’s assistant. Now to my right is Glorfindel; my other son, Elladan; and my daughter, Arwen. These two elves are Brian and Justin. They are new to this land.”

Everyone greeted the two new elves. Only Glorfindel and Erestor along with Elrond and his sons knew the circumstances of the two newcomers.

“When you are done with breakfast,” Elrond started to say, “I would like to meet you both in my study. We have a lot to cover in a short time.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Justin replied.

“Justin, there is no need for formality,” Elrond replied. “We do not have dignitaries here at the moment so you can call me by my name.”

Justin nodded his head. To have someone in a high ranking family not being called by their title is going to be hard to get use to.

Arwen was curious about the newcomers but she knew that she would be told. When she turned her head to look at Justin, she blushed. She thought he was the most beautiful elf she had ever seen.

“Are you married, Justin?” Arwen asked.

“Yes. Brian is my husband. We got married three years ago.”

“So you are newlyweds?” she asked taking a bite of her biscuit.

“Well,” Justin started to say.

“No,” Brian finished. “Justin and I have been together for eight years. We have just been married the last three.”

“Oh,” Arwen replied. She could feel that there was more but she knew that with patience, she could wait.

After everyone finished with breakfast, Elrond stood.

“Come,” Elrond said, “let us go to my study. We need to put you on a schedule.” Elrond didn’t want the two new elves be idle.

Brian and Justin along with Glorfindel and Erestor followed Elrond.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if two lovers were given a chance to live in another time? There’s a surprise on its way for Brian and one for Justin.

Brian and Justin never questioned this schedule. They knew that with time they would fulfill their day with activities instead of getting bored.

Upon entering the study, Elrond went to the sofa and poured more tea for his guests.

“We need to come up with a schedule that would keep you busy during the day.” Elrond sat in his favorite chair. “I suggest that you, Erestor, would be more knowledgeable in the teachings of this land.”

“Excuse me, Elrond, but I already know of a little about your land,” Justin replied, taking a sip of his tea.

“And how do you know this?” Elrond questioned. He somehow knew that Justin was an intelligent person.

“Back home we have access to certain files that told me all about your house and that of other lands. In my world the elves were a fable; a story if you will. You were not real until now. The last two years, I have read everything about Middle Earth I could get my hands on. Brian read about this in a book but that’s where it stops for him. With me, I found a whole new world.”

“In that case, Justin, maybe we should have you teach Brian,” Erestor replied. “But if you come across something you don’t understand then you can ask. I know everything about our library.”

“I can’t spend all that time in school,” Brian stated. “I need something else to do. My profession will do me no good here. I need to find something that I can use my skills here.”

“What may I ask is that, Brian?” Glorfindel asked.

“In my world we had things that other people made. So what I would do is on a sheet of paper, I would put the product that was to be sold. We would make many copies and send them out to let people know that they can buy this new product. This thing wouldn’t work here.”

“You’re right Brian,” Elrond replied. “Our world is not that big and what we do is done by word of mouth. How about you, Justin? What did you do in your world?”

“I’m an artist. I can paint, draw, anything you request. I was going to ask you if I can have some paints and paper with pencils to make memories for ourselves.” Justin picked up his tea and took a sip.

“Well, we might be able to help you with that,” Elrond replied. “This is something we need in Imladris.” He turned to Brian. “How are you at negotiating, Brian?”

“Well,” Brian said as he put his tea down, “if I can sell you something you don’t need I certainly can negotiate with a product until I get you thinking that you do need it. Why would this be important?”

“I’m looking for someone who can deal with the humans when they come to this land to sell their wares. There are people who sell nothing but awful products while some have things that we can use in this land. Would that intrigue you?” Erestor asked.

“I agree, Erestor. This will free up your time trying to decipher that new shipment of books into other languages of this world,” Elrond agreed.

“But I don’t know about things that are in this world,” Brian stated.

“Yes, you do Brian,” Justin said. “Just think about what our people did one hundred years ago. There were no toilets, no cars, no electricity. It’s like what we did back then that is being done now. If you can remember enough history, we shouldn’t have any troubles adjusting to this life.”

“You know that might not be such a bad idea,” Brian stated as he got up. “Elrond, do you have any traders here right now?”

“Yes, we do,” Elrond responded. “We have some traders that stay here all year round because of the things we need during this time like a tailor, a blacksmith, weavers, farmers, and many more.”

“I could get to know these people and find out how each thing is made. Then I will have an idea on other traders.”

“There is one thing you should know,” Elrond said.

“What’s that?” Brian asked.

“There is no such thing as currency in these lands. Everything is done in trade. If you need something, you trade for it.”

“Well now, that is something,” Brian stated as he paced. He was thinking.

Justin watched Brian’s mind reeling as he thought. He then chuckled.

“What’s so funny, Justin?” Glorfindel asked.

“When Brian goes into business mode he paces the floor.”

“Elrond does that also,” Erestor chuckled.

“Well, it’s the only way to think things through. Brian what are you thinking?” Elrond questioned.

“I’m going to need paper and a writing utensil. What do you write with?”

“We use ink and a quill,” Erestor stated.

Justin then laughed out loud, remembering all the times he had ink stains on his fingers when working on a campaign with Brian.

“Somehow I knew you were going to say that,” Brian grumbled. “I’m going to have to think things through and take notes when I see the traders. This is going to take a while.”

“Take however long you need, Brian,” Erestor stated. “I will teach you some of the things that you will need to know.”

“Now about school,” Elrond began.

There was only one groan and it came from Brian. “Man, I never thought I would be going back to school at my age.”

“Just think, Brian, I’m over 3,500 years old and I’m still learning,” Erestor stated. “I came to these lands just after Elrond and he’s older than me. Now if you want to know about old just ask Glorfindel.”

“I’m just a young pup. You can’t call me old since I came to these lands. When I died you can’t count the time before that.” Glorfindel was proud that he was not the oldest.

“I read about you in books, Glorfindel,” Justin said. “How is it that you were sent back? I never got that far.”

“Well,” Glorfindel started to say, “Námo, the Lord of the Houses of the Dead in the Halls of Waiting, told me that he was sending me back to Middle Earth. Now I know that has never happened before. He also told me that I was to protect Elrond and his family from evil.”

“And have you protected them?” Justin asked.

“Yes, I have protected them from harm and evil many times. I’m Captain of Imladris and I take my job seriously. I keep this land from the evil that is outside.”

“Now getting back to school,” Elrond started to say and got up to go to his desk. “I think that what we will do is start you in school in the mornings. By the way, our mornings start at dawn with breakfast and goes on from there. Erestor, you will teach them the basics of Imladris for two hours. After that, Justin can teach Brian the history. After lunch, Brian can go to the traders and learn from the masters of their trade. Glorfindel, could you take Brian for the first few days?”

“I could work it into my daily schedule,” Glorfindel replied.

“Justin,” Elrond continued, “I would like you to learn on how to write the elvish language. Being an artist, you should have no difficulties. If you think a picture should be included with the book on the story, let Erestor know. He could help you with what the elves looked like during their time.”

“Elrond,” Justin asked, “is there a possibility that I can get a book made with blank pages? I have this habit of carrying around sketch books in case there was something I wanted to sketch.”

“That’s one of the things that the traders would be able to do for you. But remember, if you want something like that, you will have to ask them what they want for it.” Elrond said this to Justin as he shuffled papers on his desk. “Erestor, where is that letter that Thranduil sent about his son coming?”

“Legolas is coming?” Justin got excited.

Brian saw the happiness on Justin’s face. “What’s so special about, what did you call him?” Brian asked.

“His name is Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood. Brian,” Justin happily said, “this elf is beauty personified. He’s the most gorgeous elf to live in Middle Earth. He loves everything in life from the leaves on the trees to the most ugly creature. He can find the beauty in anything. Legolas can also talk to the trees.”

“My, you have it bad, Justin,” Glorfindel chuckled. “The first time I met him, my throat closed up and I was clumsy.”

“That was the day I fell in love with you Fin,” Erestor replied. “I wanted to laugh but I didn’t want to embarrass you to much in front of the other elves.” 

“Brian and Justin,” Elrond began, “in two weeks I am going to have sessions with each of you to help you to adjust to life here. I will take Justin in the mornings and Brian in the afternoons. We will have two sessions a week to start.”

“Yes, my lord.” Justin bowed his head. He knew authority when he heard it even in the soft voice of Elrond.

Elrond looked up from his work and looked at Justin. He didn’t want to come over as authoritarian but it did. Just then he knew that Brian wasn’t the only one with problems.

“I guess that’s all,” Elrond stated. “How about you two go clean up and we’ll have lunch in the Great Hall.”

They both nodded at Elrond and went to their room. It was almost time for lunch so they went to clean up.

In two days there was a great wedding that took place in the lands. Everyone was invited from all the realms.

Legolas arrived in Imladris in time for the wedding. When he met Brian and Justin, he saw the love they had for each other. He knew it was special.

When Justin met Legolas, he got tongue tied. He somehow couldn’t say one word. The man who played Legolas in the movie was beautiful but this elf was beyond words.

Elrond introduced Brian and Justin to their guests. Amongst them were Celeborn, Galadriel, Haldir and his brothers, as well as Círdan.

Galadriel welcomed their new guests to Middle Earth. She was intrigued with Justin and his beauty.

The day of the wedding was a joyous occasion. Brian and Justin were counted as important elves when they sat in the chairs next to Elladan and Elrohir. They were dressed in fine linens that Brian welcomed very much. It was like wearing the white shirts that he wore with his business suits.

Justin listened carefully as Elrond and Lindir exchanged vows with Galadriel presiding. Lindir’s voice was beautiful. It put a smile on his face just hearing it.

When the rings were exchanged they both turned to the crowd. Everyone cheered for them. When Elrond didn’t move, the crowd settled down.

“We have special guests with us this evening to witness their first elven wedding. They come from a land far away that no longer exists to them. Brian and Justin would you come up here?”

Elrond had a talk with Lindir about what was to happen and he agreed as did Galadriel. He took each of their hands into his and moved them until they stood in front of Galadriel.

“We know that you got married in your homeland before you came to us,” Elrond started to say. “Now that you possess elven bodies we thought it appropriate that you would say those same vows to the elves here.”

“But My Lord,” Brian replied, “this is your day with Lindir, not ours.”

“I had a talk with Lindir and he agreed we would share this day with the two of you.”

Brian looked to Justin and then to Galadriel. She had a smile on her face that showed she also agreed. He turned back to Elrond and he saw the lord take something from his pocket.

“We took the liberty to make these for you.”

What laid in the palm of Elrond’s hand were the most breathtaking rings that they ever saw. They were Celtic rings in the open leaf pattern. Set on top of one ring was a sapphire and on the other ring was an emerald. Brian and Justin gazed at one another and smiled.

“Thank you, my Lord and my Lady,” Justin replied as a tear slid down his face.

“Very well,” Brian stated. He turned to Justin and they both took off their bands that resided on their fingers. He then took the rings from Elrond.

Elrond and Lindir took up the two vacant seats in the front row beside the twins.

Brian and Justin faced each other. They recited their vows they spoke only to each other from before.

“Brian, I have loved you for many years. We have been there for each other through good times and bad. We have gone through hell and back. Now that our world is gone, I will never forget that our love is true to each other. We will be here for each other with the help of our new friends. You even bought me the house of my dreams. I love you with all that I am. I, Justin Cole Taylor, take you, Brian Aidan Kinney, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.” He placed the emerald ring on Brian’s finger and it fit perfectly.

Brian took a deep breath.

“Justin, I don’t know when exactly I fell in love with you but somehow you grew on me. You have been there when I lost everything and when I got sick. You were there when I started my own business. The house I bought for you was for my prince. You changed me as the years went on to the man I am now. When that bomb went off, I was scared I was going to lose you forever but when I found you, I told you that I loved you. It is still true. Since I have been here, I now know what true love is. I, Brian Aidan Kinney, take you, Justin Cole Taylor, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.” Brian then placed the sapphire ring on Justin’s finger.

“Now,” Galadriel stated, “may the Valar bless this joining now and forever. You may kiss your husband.”

Justin gazed into Brian’s eyes and Brian took him in a passionate kiss. They broke apart and smiled. Then they turned to face the elves. Every elf in the congregation stood and clapped for the happy couple.

The newly married couple made their way down from the dais. They stopped before Elrond and bowed. Justin offered the Lord and his husband first walk down the aisle as they followed with their hands clasped. 

Dinner was enjoyed by everyone. The Great Hall was filled to capacity.

After dinner, the tables were cleared and the a dance floor opened up. Brian watched as Elrond approached.

“You and Justin will dance first,” Elrond said.

“No,” Brian stated, “This is your day with Lindir. We will join you after the first dance.”

Elrond understood that he wouldn’t get anywhere with Brian and bowed his head slightly. He went over, grabbed Lindir and they made their way to the dance floor. They graced the floor with their own beauty that only the elves could adorn.

After the first dance, Brian and Justin joined them. When that dance finished, they switched partners. Brian danced with Elrond and Justin with Lindir. The night was enjoyed by all that were in attendance. 

Brian and Justin made their way to their chambers. After Brian opened the door, he picked up Justin behind the knees and carried him over the threshold.

“Brian!” Justin began to giggle.

“Can’t I carry my husband over the threshold?” Brian asked. He stopped in his tracks after entering the room.

Inside the room, flower pedals of all colors graced the floor. Pillows were placed before a fire with a bottle of wine and glasses along with some finger foods. Roses were placed on the mantle.

“This is beautiful,” Justin exclaimed. It was like the picnic that never happened.

Brian walked across the room with Justin in his arms and placed him down on his feet on the floor before the fire.

“I have a feeling that someone had a hand in this and their name is Erestor and Glorfindel.”

“You could be right,” Justin replied. “Those two are more romantic than anyone I know.”

Brian gazed into Justin’s eyes. There he saw the love that his husband possessed for him. This new feeling swelled his heart as tears appeared in his eyes.

“Brian?” Justin asked. He watched as a tear slipped from Brian’s eye. He brushed it aside. “I love you.”

“I love you, Justin,” Brian whispered. His throat was dry. He bent and grabbed the wine and poured them a glass. “To us.”

“To us,” Justin repeated. They clinked glasses and drank but they only had eyes for one another.

Brian put both their glasses on the table and slowly began to undress Justin as Justin repeated his actions to Brian. They stood before each other naked and admired their bodies.

“It’s hard to believe that we possess different bodies.” Brian noticed that Justin’s muscles were more defined than before. His skin was no longer pale but a little darker. The hair that was around his nipples was gone. So was the hair that went down to his groin from his belly button.

Justin saw that Brian’s body was more defined in the muscles. The hair that went down to his groin area from the belly button was now gone. The only patch of hair he possessed other than on his head was in the groin area.

“You are beautiful,” Brian whispered. He loved the long hair on his husband. It defined his feminine side more. He lowered his lips taking Justin’s into his own to taste him.

Justin didn’t know what to say to what Brian said to him. As his lips were encased with Brian’s, he felt Brian wanting access which Justin willing gave him. He tasted Brian’s tongue inside his mouth and sucked. A moan was heard. Justin could feel himself getting hard as their bodies drew closer. His arms went around Brian’s waist.

Brian wanted to taste Justin. It was like an addiction when it came to kissing his husband. He felt their bodies getting hard. Placing his hand behind Justin’s back, he gently lowered Justin to the pillows. Hands roamed the body underneath him as he continued to kiss Justin. When his hand came across Justin’s cock, he ran his thumb over the top feeling the slick juices. He moaned into the mouth before his own as he rubbed himself against Justin’s body.

As Justin felt the pillows below his body, he moaned when his cock was taken. His hands ran over Brian’s skin, feeling the slight wetness that started on Brian. Raising his left leg, he waited until he felt Brian’s hand lower to his sack and then the opening to his body.

“I want you,” Justin breathed as his lips were released. “Make love to me Brian.”

Brian rose his head looking for some oil. He spotted it on the tray beside the food. Grabbing the bottle, he poured some onto his fingers, rubbing it until it warmed. His fingers felt for Justin’s opening and breached it with one finger.

Since their bodies were elven now, their love for one another was not just a wham, bam, thank you mam. It was full of care, love and longing. Their loving for each others body was full of passion like it was never before.

Justin hissed at the feeling of being penetrated. This felt like the first time all over again. After he felt three fingers inside him, he watched as Brian moved between his legs and raised them on his shoulders.

Brian grabbed the oil again and put some on himself. He aimed his cock to Justin’s opening and gazed into his eyes. When he saw Justin smile, he entered him slowly knowing he was going to be tight. After an inch of his cock was inside Justin, he stopped. It was then that he knew his love for Justin was stronger. He slowly went inside the body below his own until he was fully inside and stopped again.

Justin watched as Brian possessed his body. His hand brought Brian’s head down and slowly kissed him. As one area of his body was entered, Justin entered Brian’s mouth with his tongue wanting to taste the inside. It was like heaven.

Brian’s mouth was dominated by Justin. Slowly he extracted his cock from Justin’s body and entered him again brushing up against his prostate.

“God!” Justin screamed as he rose his back off the pillows. The blond was being loved by his husband. 

As Brian entered him again and again, he kissed the lips before his own. His cock brushed up against Justin prostate until he could no longer hold back.

“I’m close,” Brian breathed.

“Me too,” Justin whispered back.

Brian rose his body and took Justin’s cock into his hand, pumping it up and down. “Come with me.”

It wasn’t long before Justin screamed his release as his cock emptied its juices on his stomach, hitting Brian’s stomach.

“AHH!” Brian cried out releasing his own semen into Justin. After his cock was spent, he lowered onto Justin’s body, kissing him lightly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Justin groaned. His hand ran up and down Brian’s back trying to calm him. He could feel the sweat that built up.

Brian rose to move but Justin grabbed him. 

“Don’t.” It was one word Justin spoke.

Brian laid his head back down on Justin’s chest not moving. He could feel himself shrink and slip out.

After Justin felt Brian slip from him as the semen inside him leaked out. It was a feeling that Justin would never get used to now that they made love raw. He kissed the top of Brian’s head.

Brian moved off of Justin and looked around for a cloth. He spotted it beside the table on the floor in a dish. Grabbing it, he cleaned himself and Justin off.

The blond watched as the brunet cleaned him. He could tell that Brian did this action with loving care which was something that Justin was going to have to get used to. 

Brian slowly lowered himself beside Justin and placed his head on Justin’s chest as he wrapped his arm around Justin’s waist. He loved laying like this on his husband. It was like a secret that only he would enjoy.

“I love you, my love,” Justin stated running his hand through Brian’s hair.

“I love you, baby,” Brian replied trying out an endearment he could never say before.

“I like that,” Justin whispered.

“Me too.” Brian slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep. They still closed their eyes even if the elves did not. It was something that they wouldn’t lose from being human.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if two lovers were given a chance to live in another time? There’s a surprise on its way for Brian and one for Justin.

For the next two months, Justin worked with Erestor in the library. There were many pictures that he drew for the books when they were put together. Justin also did drawings for their rooms that became theirs. Above the mantle, was a portrait of Gus, Brian and Justin. It was a painting that made Justin proud. Around the room, were pictures of the rest of the family. Justin never put up Brian’s family knowing it was going to cause Brian pain. Pain that Brian didn’t need right now.

Justin’s sessions went well with Elrond. He told the Lord of his bashing and the memory loss; of his father disowning him when he told his father he preferred men over women, of the breakups between him and Brian.

Brian learned all he could of the elves. It was a long process knowing that he didn’t have the knowledge that Justin had. But Justin was a great teacher when it came to the elves. What Justin didn’t know he could always find it in a book in the library.

Brian’s afternoons were taken up with the traders. He took careful notes on what each trader sold and what they were used for. It was like taking a history lesson with the elves. Brian and Justin talked about their world and they decided never to introduce something new to the elves. This was a pact that they would follow.

Brian’s sessions with Elrond were hard and emotional. He lived through the pain of growing up in the Kinney home. Then when Brian talked about himself being an asshole, he realized it was all a front for building the walls around his heart. He told Elrond of Justin breaking those walls down. Brian changed for the better but his love for Justin changed. He also told him about the bashing and how he felt responsible if only he hadn’t gone to the prom.

Elrond reassured Brian that saying those words, ‘I love you‘, was not the end of the world. He said that those words would release a whole new world for Brian. Elrond also told Brian that he was not responsible for what happened to Justin when he was hit on the head. He wanted Brian and Justin in their next session together.

The day came when their next session was called upon. Both Brian and Justin sat in the chairs before Elrond’s desk.

“The reason I called you two together,” Elrond stated, “is so that you can clear the air on your feelings for each other.”

“Elrond, since I have been an elf, I have said those words,” Brian calmly said. 

“Brian, that‘s good,” Elrond said. “Why don’t you tell Justin what we talked about.”

Brian turned to Justin and saw the questionable look.

“Justin,” Brian began, “you know that I love you so I want to explain a few things first. The night, two months ago, when your love entered me after my scare in our bedroom, you gave me a whole new meaning to life. When you walked into my life eight years ago, I knew that you would change me. I was an asshole those first three years. But when I got sick, I didn’t want you around to pity me. Somehow I wanted you there though. I knew that you were the only one that would help me get better when I was down.” Brian took a breath.

“Brian, I don’t…” Justin started to say but was cut off.

“Justin, just listen. Don’t say anything,” Elrond replied.

“I said those words to you one time when a bomb went off. Then we were planning on getting married. It was then that I got scared. I didn’t know if I could be a ‘Stepford Fag’. That was when I knew that you should go to New York and become the next Andy Warhol. But you said no. You could paint in Pittsburgh. Even when we put the rings on, I couldn’t say them because you always knew that actions were louder than words. Well, in the last two months, Elrond has helped me get over my fear of love. I have now found what I have been looking for. That’s you, Justin. You have become my knight in shining armor saving me from my demons and myself.”

There was silence in the room. The only noise was the birds outside Elrond’s window.

“I love you, Justin,” Brian stated. “I think I fell in love with you the night I met you. I think what I said to you when I was standing in all my glory had something to do with it.”

“Are you coming or going; coming then going; or coming and staying,” Justin whispered.

“That’s the one,” Brian sighed. It was good to get these feelings off his chest. “I do love you Justin. I was afraid of getting old and you are the one thing that made me feel young again. You gave me back my youth. Since I have become an elf, my feelings have changed for the better.”

“I love you, too, Brian,” Justin sniffled as he wiped tears from his eyes. “I was looking for someone to teach me and when we made love on that first night, I didn’t realize that I was looking for a mature man. I know I’m beyond my years but being with kids my age didn’t appeal to me. I guess that’s what I get for having SAT’s so high.”

“Justin, there’s something else I want to talk about.”

“What’s that?” Justin questioned.

“The bashing,” Brian whispered as he bowed his head. “You have told me time after time that it wasn’t my fault. That I shouldn’t feel guilty. Well, Elrond has taught me that that was no one’s fault. I think if I hadn’t called out to you, Chris would have done some serious damage to you or killed you. I talked to the doctors that looked after you in the hospital and they told me that if you hadn’t turned your head, you would be dead now.”

“You were at the hospital when I was unconscious?” Justin asked.

“Yeah, I was,” Brian replied, then rose his head. “I spent every night there when you were in your coma until you came out of it. I talked to Janice every night. She fed me as I stayed through the night. I would then go home, shower, go to work, sleep for a couple of hours and be back at the hospital to see you. I wanted to so much go into your room, hold you and tell you everything was going to be alright.”

“I wish I knew about that,” Justin stated. “My mother told me that no one visited.”

“I know. I told her I didn’t want you to know. But when we were on your stoop throwing the ball back and forth, your mother and I had a few words. She told me to stay away, that me being there would complicate your therapy. As I walked away, I thought my world collapsed. Then she pushed you to me to help you. I kept my feelings bottled up.”

“Brian, that’s all in the past. We have to live the here and now,” Justin said. “Our world is gone and we’re changing into elves with each passing day.” Justin turned to Elrond. “I didn’t want to say anything until I knew but something inside of me is changing. I can feel a fluttering in my lower abdomen. I don’t know what‘s going on.”

“Come let me check you out,” Elrond replied as he got Justin settled on the couch by the fire. He placed his hand over Justin’s lower stomach and closed his eyes. As he opened his eyes, he was in shock. “Brian is there such a thing in your world called an ellian?”

“I never heard that word before,” Brian said thinking.

“I have,” came the response from the couch. “An ellian is an elf that can bear children. Our word for it is a hermaphrodite.”

“Justin, I hate to tell you this but you’re with child,” Elrond stated.

“How can he be pregnant? This is unheard of,” Brian stated.

“Brian, you have to remember your bodies are changing. I didn’t know that this would happen but it did,” Elrond calmly said. “We do have ellian’s living here in Imladris. You met one already.”

“Who’s that?” Justin questioned.

“Erestor, of course,” Elrond smiled. He knew that Erestor and Justin had become quite good friends.

“But Glorfindel and him have no children,” Justin stated.

“No they don’t,” Elrond replied. “They have been married for two hundred years waiting until the wars settled down a bit before having a family. They have been trying since you have arrived. I found out two days ago that Erestor is with child also.”

“But we’ve worked together for two months and he never said anything,” Justin demanded.

“No because it is hard for an ellian to conceive. When they do, they have to be very careful not to overexert themselves or they could lose their baby. So Justin, you are going to have to be very careful. This is your first child.”

“No shit,” Justin stated. He then looked at Elrond who had a puzzled look on his face. “I’m sorry. This just threw me for a loop.”

“You can say that again,” Brian said. He walked over to Justin and knelt on the floor. “I never thought I would have children again.” He took Justin’s hand into his and kissed the palm. Somehow with him changing into an elf did not weird him out knowing that Justin was going to have his child.

“Justin,” Elrond started to say, “children are precious to us. We will help you and Brian through this. Erestor can give you pointers on how to take care of yourself as will I.”

“I will, too,” Brian whispered. “I love you, Justin.”

“I love you, too,” Justin replied as a tear made its way into his hair.

Brian brushed the tear streak away. He was happy that Justin was having his child.

“Now,” Elrond said as he stood up, “you two take the rest of the day off and have a walk in the garden. There are roses in Celebrían’s garden that bloomed this morning that are beautiful.”

With that said, Brian took Justin’s hand and rose him from the sofa. Brian smiled at Elrond and they both left.

They were walking down one of the many paths, hand in hand, when Brian stopped before a seat that was made of stone. They both sat and noticed they were surrounded by many flowers but the most beautiful were the roses.

“I don’t think Elrond would mind if I picked a rose for my beauty,” Brian said. He picked a yellow rose that looked like it was kissed with the sun. He placed it behind Justin’s ear.

Justin got coy at the gesture. He could feel Brian’s love when his ear was grazed with fingers. “Thank you.”

“You know, Justin,” Brian started to say, “I feel kind of weird saying those things to you.”

“Must be the love of the elves,” Justin replied.

“Must be,” Brian quietly said. He leaned over and gave his love a kiss.

Justin felt the soft kiss and returned it with fervor. They could feel the fauna of the place enter them, relaxing them. They sat in the garden until dinner. It was a beautiful summer day with the sun at its highest.

##########

Justin was sitting in the library thinking on a picture he was drawing for a book. In his mind, he thought of the elf he was going to draw. His name was Oromë. He was a great hunter of the Valar. This elf sat on a horse that was grand. But this thought was more than that.

Oromë looked at the elf that was watching him. He knew that this elf was a kind soul so he invaded his thoughts. A few hours ago, Oromë came across a human child that was changing slowly into an elf. There was something of this elf child that seemed familiar but he couldn’t figure it out.

When he saw someone thinking about him, Oromë conveyed his mind to intertwine into the elf.

As Justin was looking at the elf, he thought was Oromë, the other elf looked straight at him. Justin saw a flash before his eyes of a dark haired elf child. As the elf invaded his mind, Justin got scared. This had never happened before. His mind was overwhelmed as he slid from his chair and passed out.

Erestor heard the thud and ran to where the scribes were working. He saw Justin on the floor.

“Elrond,” Erestor screamed. He looked at Justin to see if there was life and noticed his eyes closed. He patted the younger elf’s hand to try and wake him. It was then he heard footsteps behind.

“What happened?” Elrond asked as he leaned over Justin.

“I don’t know,” Erestor started to say. “He was working on a drawing of Oromë I think and I found him like this.”

Brian was walking back from where the traders were setting up for the coming festival when he heard Erestor’s voice scream out. He ran to the library and saw Justin on the floor.

“Justin!” Brian yelled as he took Justin’s other hand. “What happened?”

“We don’t know,” Elrond stated. “Let’s get him to your rooms and I will check on him. It just seems like he passed out.”

Brian picked up Justin and made their way to their room. He placed Justin on the bed and covered him up. Brian sat beside his loved one.

Elrond entered with a tray with something that was putrid. Brian didn’t like the smell of it at all.

Elrond rose Justin’s head enough and placed the bowl under his nose. Justin moaned and turned his head away from the fowl odor.

“What…” Justin stammered as he got his bearings. He then spotted Brian on his left. “What happened?” Justin asked as he rose his upper body from the bed.

“I would like an answer to that one,” Elrond stated. 

“I was thinking about an elf on a grand horse, I think his name was Oromë. I was going to draw him from what was described of him in the book I just read. I don’t know what it was but he looked right at me as if he was reading my mind.”

“Oromë? The Hunter of Valar?” Erestor asked.

“Yes,” Justin continued, rubbing his face. “He was sending me a message, I think, about a young dark haired elf that he found not far from here.” Justin then looked at Brian. “The picture he sent me of the elf reminded me so much of Gus.”

“What do you mean?” Brian asked.

“The elf looked like Gus. The size, his hair color, even his eyes are the perfect picture of Gus.”

“Where was Oromë?” Elrond questioned. He knew that the Valar would not steer him wrong.

“I don’t know. All I know is that there is a waterfall that cascades into a pool at the bottom. There is lavender growing all around the edge of this pool. The elf child was crying.”

“I know that pool,” Elrond stated. “I get my lavender from there for oils. It’s the Bruinen. Come, we must find this child Erestor. Brian, you look after Justin while we check this out.”

Brian nodded and sat against the headboard with Justin in his arms.

“Erestor, go get Glorfindel,” Elrond asked. “I may need his help being that the river is close to our borders.”

“Yes, my lord,” Erestor replied. He ran to Glorfindel’s office at the barracks and busted in.

Glorfindel was at his desk when he heard his door bang open. “What is it, Erestor? Has something happened?”

“Elrond needs you. Justin got an image of an elf child that Oromë pointed out to him in a vision. The child is at the Bruinen.”

“I will ride swiftly.” Glorfindel gathered up his sword and ran to the stables. He ordered his horse and Elrond’s to be readied. He got onto Asfaloth, taking up the reins of the other horse and rode into the courtyard.

Elrond was standing in the courtyard waiting for Glorfindel. He was in his warrior gear with his sword strapped to his waist. Out in the distance, he watched as Glorfindel approached him.

“We ride,” Elrond stated. He got on his horse and the two of them swiftly left Imladris.

It was a few minutes later when they came upon a sight. There, amongst the lavender, was a child crying with his knees against his chest, rocking back and forth.

Elrond noticed that there was no one around but he did notice the tracks of one very large horse that was here.

“Nahar,” Elrond whispered as he got off his horse and bent down to the tracks.

“Oromë’s horse,” Glorfindel finished for him.

Elrond made his way slowly to the elf child not wanting to scare him.

“Greetings, young one,” Elrond whispered. “I am Elrond and this is Glorfindel. We are here to help you.”

The elf child stopped his sobbing and looked up at the strangers.

When the child looked up, Elrond gasped. The child looked exactly like Brian. But this could not be!

“What is your name?” Elrond asked as he sat on the grass.

“What do you care?” the child angrily asked back. “I’m all alone here. I don’t even know where here is.”

“I think I know who you are,” Elrond calmly said.

“So who am I?” the elf child asked wiping his tears away.

“You’re Gus. You’re Brian’s son.”

“How…how do you know my father?” Gus stammered.

“Because he lives here with us along with Justin,” Glorfindel replied.

“Jussy is here!” Gus exclaimed.

“Yes, now come, we will take you to him,” Elrond said. “But there is one thing you must know.”

“What’s that?” Gus asked.

“You are no longer human. Look,” Elrond gestured to the water.

Gus got up from the grass and gazed at himself in the water’s reflection. There before him was an elf. He had the ears and the long hair. Even his clothes were not the same. In their place were leggings, a tunic and something that resembled a vest that went passed his knees.

“How old are you, Gus?” Glorfindel asked.

“I’m nine, soon to be ten.”

Elrond made the mental calculations and stated, “that would place you at about 25 in elven years. That would put you right in the middle of your coming of age. Now come, we need for you to come to Imladris where you can be reunited with your fathers,” Elrond stated.

Glorfindel picked up Gus and place him on Asfaloth. He then got behind Gus and took up the reins.

Elrond turned around when he felt a presence. There, before him, stood Oromë in all his glory. He placed his hand over his heart and bowed in respect to the Valar. No words were conveyed. As Oromë disappeared from sight, Elrond got on his horse and took off after Glorfindel and Gus.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if two lovers were given a chance to live in another time? There’s a surprise on its way for Brian and one for Justin.

They entered the courtyard again, getting of their horses and handed off their steeds to the stable boys. Elrond escorted Gus to his father’s room. Once there, he knocked.

“Stay here,” Elrond whispered to Gus. He watched as Erestor approached them.

Gus nodded as Glorfindel put his hands on his shoulders for comfort.

“I think I have a surprise for the two of you,” Elrond stated as he opened the door.

“What is it?” Brian asked.

Elrond went back to the door and brought inside the one thing that would heal this family: Brian’s son, Gus.

When Gus entered he stopped in his tracks. There before him was his fathers. Tears made their way down his face as he ran to the bed and crawled upon it. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

As soon as Gus stepped into the room, Brian was flabbergasted. No words could convey how he felt at that moment as tears made their way down his face.

“Gus?” Justin cried. There before him was the elf child of his vision. He didn’t recognize Gus sitting on the grass but he recognized the clothes.

“Adar,” Gus screamed as he enveloped Justin into his arms. “Father,” Gus moved over to his father. 

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked him.

“I don’t know. One minute I was sitting at the kitchen table eating my cereal when all of a sudden there was a flash of light and thunder. I seemed to remember a room that was gloomy from the looks of it. After a while, someone came to me dressed in black. He told me that I would be reunited with my family when I healed. It was then I looked down and saw a large, deep cut on my stomach.” He lifted his tunic to show them when he gasped. “It’s gone.”

“Gus, what did this person look like?” Glorfindel asked. He somehow knew it was Námo.

“Well,” Gus started to say shyly, “he looked like you father with the hair and ears. He wore clothing of black. The room we stood in was nothing I had ever seen before. There was a bed, a fireplace, a table and chair. It was a plain room that had no feeling to it.”

“I know where you went,” Glorfindel said. “You were in the Halls of Waiting. That’s a place we elves go to before our souls are reborn. I was the only one that came back.

“You’re Glorfindel?” Gus asked.

“How do you know me? You are but a child.” This perplexed Glorfindel.

“I know about you because my Adar is crazy for elves. Oops, sorry Adar, I forgot.” Gus had his hand over his mouth.

“That’s ok, Gus. We are now complete.” Justin took Gus back into his arms. He missed his son very much.

Brian, all this time, didn’t say a word. He could not believe that Gus was with him again. He suffered through so much pain that his heart ached. He put his hand on Gus’ shoulder to show his love.

Gus rose from Justin’s arms and stared at his father. He never thought he would ever see him again after his mothers moved to Canada with JR. He was going to miss his mothers and sister but being here with his fathers was a dream come true. Gus never wanted to leave Pittsburgh, his father and his Jussy.

“Father,” Gus whispered as he took his father in a hug. “I missed you.”

“I love you, Gus. You don’t know how much I missed you,” Brian whispered. Tears made their way down his face but they were happy tears. He knew now that he was complete.

“Be careful Gus,” Justin stated as Gus bounced on the bed to his father.

“Why?” Gus asked as he looked at his Adar.

“Should we tell him?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded.

Justin took a breath and said rubbing his tummy, “I’m going to have a child.”

Gus started to laugh because he knew that males couldn’t get pregnant.

Erestor was standing beside his husband. “It’s true. We can get pregnant.” He rubbed his belly hoping that Gus would understand.

Gus was ecstatic. He now would have a sibling and a friend. He looked down at Justin’s tummy and placed his hand there, feeling the love come from inside him. He looked to the dark haired elf standing beside Glorfindel. He got off the bed and stood before the elf.

“May I?” Gus asked.

Erestor nodded. 

Gus placed his hand on the elf’s tummy. He could feel the same kind of love that Justin held.

“It’s true,” Gus turned to his fathers. “I’m going to have a big brother and a best friend all at the same time.”

“How do you know the child will be your brother?” Brian asked.

“I don’t know, I just know,” Gus shrugged his shoulders.

“I think there’s more to this elf child than meets the eye,” Elrond whispered.

“I agree,” Erestor replied.

“Come,” Elrond finally said, making his way to the door. “We’ll leave this new family to get reacquainted.”

The three elder elves left the room so that Brian and Justin could bond with their child.

It was a few weeks later when another screamed pierced the air in Imladris. Brian heard the scream and made his way to his son’s room. When he entered the room, Elrond was already there.

Elrond heard the screamed as he was passing Brian’s door. He rushed inside not waiting for an invitation as he went into Gus’ room. He watched the young elf thrash on the bed.

“What’s happening?” Brian asked Elrond about his son.

“He looks like he’s in the throws of a nightmare.” Elrond turned back to Gus and slowly started to talk to him in whispers.

“Gus, I’m here. It’s me Gus. It’s Elrond.” Elrond was trying the sooth the young elf by running his fingers over Gus’ forehead. “It’s just a dream. It won’t hurt you. Come on, wake for me.”

Gus didn’t like his dream one bit because someone was getting hurt. There were monsters he didn’t understand and two elves that looked alike. Then somehow a voice in his head told him he was next. When Gus felt the fingers on his forehead, he calmed down enough to open his eyes. When he saw Elrond, he remembered his dream.

“What did you see?” Elrond asked.

“I saw two elves getting hurt in the woods by monsters,” Gus replied. “They were fighting.” Gus turned his head.

“Gus, it was only a dream and it will not hurt you,” Elrond stated.

“The monsters were horrible looking,” Gus whispered, turning his head back. “The two elves looked like you. I have never seen them before.”

“Those two elves are my sons,” Elrond explained. “They look exactly like me. The reason you have never seen them before is because they have been on patrol on the borders for the past month. They are due to arrive in two days from the north.”

At the same time that Gus relayed his message to Elrond, Glorfindel entered with Erestor behind him. They heard what Gus was telling Elrond.

“I will make my way to the border Elrond,” Glorfindel told him. “I will take a dozen elves with me and we will bring back your sons.”

Elrond nodded to Glorfindel. “I will leave you to your father, Gus. Erestor come with me.” The two elves left and made their way to Elrond’s study.

Brian took his son into his arms to calm him. “They will be safe.”

“How do you know?” Gus asked. “For all we know the two elves are dead.”

“No,” Brian answered. “If it’s one thing I have seen while I have been here is that the elves are swift with their horses and are not afraid of anything.” Brian looked into Gus’ eyes. “If Justin taught you anything about the elves with the books and movies then you know that they are a fierce race that would put their lives before anyone else.”

“You’re right, father,” Gus replied.

“By the way, why do you call me father and Justin Adar?” Brian asked.

“I don’t know,” Gus replied. “It somehow seems right to call you father but with Justin, Adar is elvish for father. Since I became an elf, I have been doing things I never have done before.”

“Like what?”

“It’s like my manners have grown ten fold. When I come across an older elf, I bow my head in respect. My table manners have improved. I don’t feel the cold as much and since I have been here, I haven’t gotten sick.”

“You know,” Brian agreed, “I noticed those things too. I have also noticed that Justin’s allergies have disappeared. I have carbs after seven and I haven’t gained weight. I even quit smoking.”

Gus chuckled at that remark. “You know, you look great in long hair. It suits you.”

“Yeah, your not so bad either. I never thought of Justin having long blond hair but he does look damn sexy.” Brian said this not thinking of Gus’ reaction.

“Yeah,” Gus chuckled. “He looks like a rock star.”

“Now,” Brian stated, “how about you go back to sleep and in the morning we will sit at breakfast together?” He settled Gus into bed.

“Alright, father,” Gus replied. “Good night.”

“Night,” Brian returned.

Brian made his way to his room where Justin was sitting in bed sketching. He knew that Gus was in good hands when he heard the scream and he wanted to be here when Brian got back.

“How’s Gus?” Justin asked looking up at his husband.

“He had a vision of Elrohir and Elladan being hurt.” Brian settled in beside Justin. “Glorfindel and his guards are going to search for them.”

“What is with him and I getting these visions?” Justin questioned. “Does it have to do with us turning into elves?”

“I don’t know,” Brian replied getting back into bed with his husband. “In our world, on the other side, they say that children can see things we adults don’t. With you, it could be that you are an ellian. We should ask Elrond about these visions.”

“You’re right,” Justin replied as he applied his pencil to the paper. “I know Elrond possesses foresight as Galadriel does but their’s is about the future. Ours is about the here and now. It’s totally weird.”

“You got that right,” Brian stated. “How about we get some rest? You heard what Elrond said about elves and being pregnant.”

“This time you’re right,” Justin replied as he set his drawing aside on the night stand. He moved down into the blankets. He felt Brian move in beside him and laid his head on Justin’s chest.

“You know that if the people back home could see us now, they would think you’re a freak having a child. I just can’t believe that I’m going to be a father again.” Brian was rubbing circles on Justin’s tummy where is child resided. This was one child they would share.

Justin chuckled. “I love you.” He was running his fingers through Brian’s hair.

“I love you, too,” Brian whispered as he leaned down to kiss Justin’s tummy.

Justin watched the emotions that Brian conveyed to their child. He observed every day the little things that changed in Brian as they changed more into elves.

The next morning, Brian’s family entered the Dining Hall. They each greeted the head table as they took their seats. Gus sat beside Arwen because she was teaching him all there was to know about the elves. Gus thought Arwen was the most beautiful elf he ever saw.

As breakfast was half over, a ruckus was heard outside in the hall. A soldier entered with mud on his clothes and bowed to Elrond with his hand over his heart.

“My Lord,” the soldier said, “I was sent on ahead for you to ready the Healing House. Glorfindel is on his way here as we speak with elves that are injured. Your sons have been hurt.”

“How bad?” Elrond questioned.

“Elrohir was stabbed in the leg and Elladan was hit on the back of the head with the blunt of a sword and was knocked out. They should arrive by nightfall.”

“All right,” Elrond stated. “Thank you. Go clean yourself up and get something to eat. I will inform the Healing House.”

The soldier bowed and left. Elrond then turned to Gus. “Gus, thank you for letting me know about my sons. They could have been out there for days not getting the proper care of their injuries. How about you help me get the Healing House ready for when the soldiers arrive?”

Gus bowed his head with a smile on his face. He knew Elrond was grateful his sons were not killed. “I would love to help, My Lord.” Gus didn’t know it yet but Elrond wanted to teach him about healing herbs.

They finished up their breakfast and parted ways. Elrond took Gus to the Healing House and they got bandages, herbs and potions ready for the injured.

“Gus, what would like to do when you reach your majority?” Elrond asked as he was putting together a potion.

“What’s a majority?” Gus asked as he watched Elrond.

“It’s a time in an elf’s life when they come of age. From what I gather from your fathers this is when you are eighteen, I believe.”

“Oh that,” Gus replied. “I was thinking I could help you here. In my world, I wanted to be a doctor which is the same here only I won’t have to learn as much.”

“Well, there is a lot to learn,” Elrond stated as he wiped his hands on a cloth. “With healing potions, they have to be made right or they could do more harm than good. Do you want to do something else other than healing?”

“No, My Lord,” Gus replied. “I want to work with my hands. I will leave the others to fight for our lands. We had many wars going on before our world was destroyed and I didn’t like it. I thought of being a doctor to heal the sick instead.”

“Gus, why are you not with the other children here?”

“Like Justin, I’m beyond my years. I think growing up away from my father made me grow up fast. I was the only male in the house I lived in with my mothers. I know I’m just a kid but I don’t feel like one. Do you know what I mean?”

“Yes, I think I do.” Elrond just placed a new batch of healing potions on the tray when a cry from the courtyard alerted them. “Come, they are back.”

As they made their way to the courtyard, Elrond noticed that Glorfindel was back with the elves he took as well as his sons. Elrohir sat on a horse with an elf behind him and Elladan was with Glorfindel. Two gurneys were dispatched as his sons were lowered. He assessed their injuries and told his assistants to take them to the Healing House.

Gus couldn’t believe that the two elves he saw in his dream were in front of him injured. He watched as Elrond took care of his sons. It was like he was a different elf when it came to healing even if his sons were involved. He made his way behind Elrond and they entered the healing rooms.

“Gus bring me that tray with the bandages,” Elrond commanded. “We need to take care of Elladan first. Elrohir will be taken care of by my assistants. His injury is not serious but I must see to Elladan.”

“Yes, My Lord,” Gus replied. He got the tray along with a pan of water and cloths for taking the grime off of Elladan. Gus watched as Elrond got rid of Elladan’s clothes. 

Elrond turned his son on his front to examine his son’s head. When he turned him over carefully, he saw blood matted in his hair. The healer washed the area and saw an open wound. 

“Hand me that bag of herbs, Gus,” Elrond replied. Elrond knew that head injuries were serious and took extra precautions. After finding no debris in the wound, he sewed up the injury and applied a healing bag along with a bandage around his son’s head.

Gus watched as Elrond went to work on Elladan. It was amazing watching the healer take care of his son. He handed the bag to Elrond.

“What now, My Lord?” Gus asked.

“You can wash him up from the grime and we’ll put him in a dressing gown,” Elrond replied.

Gus went to work cleaning the patient. Some of the elves that he seen possessed lean bodies but when he looked at Elladan’s, it was different. This elf he knew was a warrior and it showed in his muscles. Each muscle rippled as he washed the skin of the grim from fighting. He noticed some black blood.

“My Lord, why is there black blood on him?” Gus asked as he kept washing the elf.

“The orcs, or monsters in this case, possess black blood. It was the way they were created by Sauron. He’s the Darkness that we have been fighting for a long time.” Elrond sat beside his son watching for signs of consciousness.

“I know about him,” Gus replied. “Adar taught me about him.” He finished his duty and got the gown ready.

Both Gus and Elrond got the warrior into the gown with care. They didn’t want to jostle him anymore than they had to.

“Can I go see Elrohir, My Lord?” Gus asked. “Do you need anything else?”

“You can go,” Elrond replied. “Thank you for helping my son.”

Gus nodded and bowed slightly before he left the room. He went into the next room that held the other twin. As he entered, he watched from the door how the healers were taking care of the left leg wound. It was deep and would keep Elrohir off his feet for a day or two. He knew from his teachings from Justin that elves didn’t take long to heal.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if two lovers were given a chance to live in another time? There’s a surprise on its way for Brian and one for Justin.

The two healers in the room noticed Gus standing at the door and one healer told him to come in further.

“If you are to learn the art of healing, this is the way to take care of a leg wound,” stated the head healer, Lenwë. “Lord Elrond told me about you and I hope that we can be friends.”

“I would like that, Lenwë,” Gus replied as he watched them stitch up the leg wound. Dried herbs were applied then a bandage around the leg. He noticed it was in the muscled area of the right upper thigh. “How long will this be bandaged?”

“It should be about two days before the muscle will mend but another four days before he walks on it.”

“You mean to tell me that I have to be off my feet for six days?” Elrohir screeched. “I have to go back out on duty!”

“You will do as I say, Roh!” Lenwë demanded. “You are still young enough that I can put you over my knee!”

“You’re only a few years older,” Elrohir replied.

“But I’m not!” Elrond stated as he entered the room. “You will do as Lenwë says Besides, I think Gus here could help you for a few days. This will give him practice on caring for the injured.” Elrond put his hand on Gus’ shoulder to show his support.

“I should thank you for your vision, Gus,” Elrohir replied. “If it wasn’t for you, there might have been more injuries. Glorfindel told me about your vision. You have my thanks.”

“You are welcome,” Gus replied.

“Who are you by the way? I have never seen you before.” Elrohir would have remembered this child.

“I came from the same land as Brian and Justin,” Gus stated. “Brian is my father. I was rescued by Glorfindel and your father.”

“What are you doing in the Healing Halls?” Elrohir questioned.

“I want to be a great healer like your Adar,” Gus replied. “I was going to be one in my world but since it’s gone, I want to be one here.”

“Then you have come to the right place. My father, or Adar as you call him, is the greatest in the land.”

“I know.” Gus beamed a smile. 

“Gus, would you go to the twins room and ready the bed for him?” Elrond asked. “Knowing my son, he would like to recuperate in his rooms than in here. You can look after him for the next few days. I will pass this information to your fathers. I will tell Arwen that you are looking after Elrohir and that you would not be attending classes. Besides, I think you know more about this land than your father.”

“Yes, My Lord,” Gus replied and left the room. He noticed that Elrohir was washed from the grime so he didn’t have to ready a bath for him.

“Now,” Elrond stated as he faced his son, “you will obey every word he tells you. I don’t want you on your feet for three days. He will change the bandages and get you anything you need.”

“Yes, father,” Elrohir said. “It will be nice to have someone take care of me. Besides, I can teach him about the lands and healing since I have been taught how to be a healer while on patrol.”

“That is a great idea.” Elrond stated. “Now let’s get you to your room.”

He helped his son off the table and to his room. Upon entering, Elrond noticed that the bed had fresh linen and turned down. Beside the bed stood a tray with food and water.

Elrond helped his son into bed. Between him and Gus, they got Elrohir into a nightgown that would be better access to changing the bandage.

After they settled Elrohir in bed, Elrond left them alone.

The next couple of days, Elrohir taught Gus about how herbs were used in potions. But it was the fourth day when Elrond told Elrohir that he could walk a short distance to the living room from his bed.

As Elrohir sat on a chaise lounge, there was a knock at the door. Gus answered it and Elladan was on the other side. He rushed over to his brother and kissed him on the mouth.

This movement shocked Gus. He never before seen two brothers kiss like they were lovers.

“How are you ‘Roh?” Elladan asked as he took his brother’s hands into his own.

“I’m good, El,” Elrohir replied. “I’m a little stiff but what about you?”

“I was ok after two days. Father couldn’t believe that I came around that fast but he told me that my injury was not as bad as it seemed.”

“Ah, excuse me?” Gus questioned. “How is it that you kissed like lovers?”

“Because we are lovers,” Elrohir replied. “I should have told you while I was teaching you about the lands. My brother and I are lovers. There is a reason for this.” ‘Roh took his brother’s hands and kissed the knuckles as El sat beside him. “When we were born, we were never apart from each other.”

“You’re right, love,” El continued. “We were told later by our grandmother that we share one soul. When we were conceived, the Valar choose to split our soul in half. They did this for a reason we can’t seem to figure out. We tried being with other elves but for some unknown reason we seem to feel incomplete while in a relationship with others.”

“So we sat and discussed what was happening to our father and he suggested we find companionship in each other,” Elrohir stated. “So we did what our father suggested and we fell in love. Some thought it was unheard of but others saw the love we had together.”

“Not only that,” Elladan continued, “we know where the other is during battle. This comes in handy. Even when we are apart, I can feel ‘Roh if he’s in trouble and the same goes for him.”

“The first time we made love,” Elrohir said to Gus, “our souls bonded. We talked to our father about this and he told us that we are bound in marriage. It’s what happens when love is true.”

“I’m happy for you both,” Gus replied. “Would you like me to leave you both alone?”

“No,” Elrohir replied. “I want to wait until my leg heals properly.”

“That’s a good idea,” Gus said to the twins. 

“I agree,” Elladan stated as he stared into his brother’s eyes. He then leaned over and kissed his lover again.

“How about I leave you two alone for a while and I will return with dinner for the three of us,” Gus stated as he watched the lovers.

“That would be great,” Elrohir whispered. He somehow couldn’t take his eyes off his lover.

After Gus left them, he went to see his Adar in the library. He somehow didn’t understand what it was that the twins told him. When he entered, he saw Justin sitting in a chair by the window reading a book. When he came closer, he saw Justin’s eyes were closed as the book sat on his stomach that was now showing.

The quiet of the library put Justin to sleep. He was having a hard time trying to keep awake. The pregnancy was taking its toll on his body. His body was sucking the life out of him. Justin felt himself being tapped on the arm lightly. He slowly woke up and as he opened his eyes, he saw Gus before him.

“Adar, why are you sleeping in the middle of the day?” Gus asked.

“This pregnancy is just draining me,” Justin confirmed, rubbing his stomach. “I don’t know what to expect.”

“Then let’s go talk to Elrond or Erestor.” Gus helped his Adar out of the chair. They made their to the Healing House knowing that Elrond would be there. As they entered they watched Glorfindel and Erestor come out of a room.

“Justin, how are you doing?” Glorfindel asked as he put his arm around his husband’s shoulders.

“Not good,” Justin replied. “I can’t seem to get enough energy to make it through the day.”

“Then let’s talk to Elrond,” Erestor stated. “He just saw me. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know. I thought I could handle it on my own but I was wrong.”

All four of them went into the room that Erestor and Glorfindel just exited.

Elrond turned when he heard the door open. He turned to look at Justin. Just seeing the look on Justin’s face told him he was not handling this pregnancy well.

Gus, Erestor and Glorfindel stood off to the side.

“Justin, what’s wrong?” Elrond questioned him.

“I’m not doing well,” Justin replied. “I seem to be sleeping too much. It seems like I can’t stay awake.”

Gus got Justin up on the table.

Out on the traders field, Brian felt something was wrong. He felt it in his heart. That was when he realized that Justin was in trouble. Brian ran to the Healing House. As he entered the room with his husband inside, he saw Justin on a table.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked as he went to his husband and took his hand into his.

“It seems,” Elrond began, “that Justin can’t seem to stay awake. I’m going to check him out to see what is wrong.”

Brian watched Elrond examine his husband. He observed as Elrond placed his hand over Justin stomach and closed his eyes.

Elrond concentrated on his hand and closed his eyes. He watched as the baby turned inside and looked right at him. The baby smiled knowing that this elf was a kind one. Elrond took his hand away and smiled at Justin.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Elrond started to say. “The baby is fine and everything else looks good but one thing.” He got up to wash his hands.

“What’s that?” Brian asked.

“The baby is sitting on a nerve,” Elrond explained. “It’s putting pressure on his back which is making Justin sleep. This is cutting off the blood flow to your back. What we need to do is get you to relax more so that the pressure on your back is released.”

“How do we do that?” Brian asked.

“Not ‘we’, you,” Elrond answered. “You need to rub his back before he goes to sleep at night. This will relax Justin so that he can sleep deeper at night. How are you sleeping at night, Justin?”

“I’m not sleeping much,” Justin answered. “I go to sleep when Brian does, then I wake up a few hours later not being able to sleep. I stay awake for a few hours and then I get tired again. I then get another few hours sleep before Brian gets up for breakfast.”

“You never told me this before,” Brian stated. “Why not?” Brian rubbed Justin’s fingers.

“I thought it was just the baby,” Justin replied.

“Well, then,” Elrond started to say, “you need to be taking care of Justin more. This is his first pregnancy as an elf. The changes Justin is going through is making it hard on his body. We elves can adapt easily to changes in our world. With you, Justin, your body is changing from human to elf. This could cause differences in your pregnancy to Erestor’s. For the rest of your pregnancy, Justin, I will examine you every two weeks to see how you are doing.”

“That makes sense,” Justin replied. He rubbed his belly when he felt the baby move. A tear escaped his eye.

Brian saw the tear and put his hand beside Justin’s. It was the first time Brian felt his baby move. He turned his head to look at Justin. Leaning over, Brian kissed him.

Elrond saw the gesture and smiled. He knew that these two would be fine. Looking at the other two elves, Elrond gestured with his eyes that they needed to leave the two alone.

Brian and Justin went to their rooms to relax before supper.

Before Gus left the Healing House a hand was placed on his shoulders. He turned to look into Elrond eyes.

“How are my sons?” Elrond asked as he walked beside his new assistant.

“Why didn’t you tell me about them before, my Lord?” Gus questioned back.

“I wanted to know how you felt about them being lovers.” Elrond made his way to his office and opened the door, letting Gus enter first.

“I was shocked at first,” Gus began to explain, “but when I saw the love flow from one to the other, it blew me away. I now understand what Lady Galadriel said when Elladan explained it to me. If this happened to me then I wouldn’t have left my twin alone either.”

“Gus,” Elrond began, “I want you to know that we elves are full of life. We love everything about our lands. When we love, it is unconditional that our partner, whether they are man and wife, man and man or woman and woman, is the one we want for the rest of our lives. I was married until my wife sailed to the Undying Lands because I couldn’t save her.”

Gus took a seat as Elrond poured them both wine. Elrond knew it wouldn’t hurt Gus. He handed the wine to the young boy.

“I know about Celebrían,” Gus said. “I know that you tried to save her but she was too far gone. You did everything you could.” Gus took the glass of wine from Elrond and patted the seat beside him.

“Anyway, when my sons came to me, I knew they were serious. I had a talk when Galadriel and Celeborn arrived for their birth. Galadriel saw it in her Mirror. She explained it to me so that I would understand. As they grew, you never saw one without the other. It was like they were one. When you spend time with them, you will see the differences in them. Elrohir is a healer as well as a warrior. Elladan is a leader and a warrior. ‘Roh is kind and gentle as El is stern.”

“I know,” Gus stated. “I was with the two of them before I left them alone and went to see my Adar. The love they have for each other is something that is amazing. It was when they kissed that I saw the feelings they have.”

“How is “Roh by the way?” Elrond asked.

“He’s doing good. He walked to the chair in the living room with little help. I don’t want to hinder his walking if he’s to be on his feet in the next week.”

“That is good,” Elrond said. “What are you doing for dinner?”

“I’m going to get a tray for the three of us. They want to spend time with me.” Gus then blushed. “They will wait until ‘Roh is fully healed before they try anything.”

“That’s good on both counts.” Elrond rose from his seat. “Then you should be on your way to the kitchens.”

“Thanks for this talk, my Lord,” Gus replied as he set his glass on the table before him. 

The door opened and Lindir walked into the office.

“I’m not disturbing you both?” Lindir asked as he went to his husband. He kissed Elrond lightly on the lips.

“No,” Gus replied as he got up, “we were finished.” He turned to Elrond. “Thanks again.”

“You’re welcome,” Elrond said.

Gus left the newlyweds alone and went to the kitchens to get a tray. He asked the cook for the twins favorites and ordered enough for the three of them. A servant helped him take the trays to Elrohir’s room.

Justin and Brian arrived at their rooms. Justin sat in a chair in the living room and began to cry. Somehow he couldn’t help the tears that flowed down his cheeks.

Brian heard the sob and turned to his husband. He went to Justin and knelt on the floor.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Brian asked as he took Justin’s hands into his.

“I don’t want to lose this baby,” Justin cried harder. “This is our first together and…” He somehow couldn’t continue.

“Baby, you won’t lose our child,” Brian reassured him. “Elrond said everything is going good. As long as we can get you to relax then things will go smoothly. Wait here a moment.”

Brian rose from the floor and went into the bathroom. He got a bath ready so that he could help relax Justin. Finding some rose petals in a bowl, he added them to the water as well as a little soothing oil. Brian then went back into the living room and took Justin’s hand. 

After getting Justin out of his clothes, Brian picked up Justin behind the knees and back and lowered him into the soothing water.

“How does that feel?” Brian asked as he got a cloth to wash him.

“This feels good,” Justin whispered as he began to relax.

Brian washed him from head to toe. He could see the peaceful look as it took its place on Justin’s face. Moving to the front of the tub, Brian began to massage Justin’s shoulders. He could feel knots as he ran his fingers over the soft skin. After he finished, he got towels ready. 

Justin rose from the water and stood beside Brian as Brian wrapped a towel around him.

Brian rubbed Justin dry and led him to the bedroom. He told him to lay down. Brian went to the bathroom to get an oil to relax his husband. When he came across lavender, he took the bottle back to the bedroom.

“Lay on your side,” Brian told him. He knew that he was going to have to relax Justin further.

Justin couldn’t control the tears as he sat on the side of the bed. He knew he was not being fair to Brian to take care of him. He didn’t want to come across as being a crybaby. Justin laid on his side and pulled an extra pillow up to his chest so that he could lay more on his stomach without hurting the baby.

Brian got on the bed with Justin and poured the oil into his palm. He rubbed his hands together to warm the oil. Then placing his hands on Justin’s back, Brian began to rub the oil into his skin with loving strokes. The skin below his hands felt wonderful. Brian knew that Justin’s skin was soft but with the oil it made it like it was a rose petal. He could feel the muscles relax as he continued down his back.

Justin groaned when his muscles relaxed. He could feel the tension release itself. When he felt the hands on his back get lower, he moaned as a knot was freed. He knew it was the nerve that Elrond talked about.

“How does that feel?” Brian asked as he rubbed the oil into Justin’s skin.

“That feels wonderful!” Justin moaned as he now felt ten times better.

Brian laid beside Justin facing him. He brought his hand up and wiped the tears from his husband’s face. The love he felt, Brian could feel it in his heart. It was the best sensation. This love he had for Justin was ten times stronger in this land.

“I love you, you know that,” Brian whispered. He ran his fingers through Justin’s hair trying to calm him.

“I know, as I love you,” Justin uttered.

“I want you to know that I will be here for you in all ways,” Brian began. “I want you to tell me things and not keep them inside. I got scared when I saw you in the Healing House. I thought you were going to lose our child.”

“Gus found me sleeping in the library. He somehow knew something was wrong when he found me like that. We have a great son. Elrond is teaching him about healing and I think something told him that something was wrong.”

“He’s great,” Brian stated. “I’m glad he got you to Elrond.”

“Brian, I don’t want you to worry but I need you here more. I’m scared that something is going to happen to our child.” Justin rubbed his hand across his belly feeling the child move. “I don’t want to be left alone. I’m frightened.” Tears started to flow from his eyes again.

“Justin, don’t cry. I’m going to talk to Elrond in the morning and see what we can do about the traders.” Brian didn’t want to leave Justin in this state. He removed the pillow and brought Justin up to lay him on him. Brian wrapped his arms around his husband wanting to feel him closer. 

Justin wrapped his arm around Brian’s waist, pulling him closer. With Brian in his arms, he felt secure.

They laid like that for a few hours talking about what they would do until Justin gave birth.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if two lovers were given a chance to live in another time? There’s a surprise on its way for Brian and one for Justin.

“How about I get a tray for us and we eat here?” Brian asked him.

“That would sound great.” Justin then moved so that Brian could get off the bed.

Brian went into the living room and opened the door to make his way to the kitchens. As he opened the door, a servant was there with a tray.

“Elrond ordered this before going to dinner,” the servant said as she placed the tray on the table. “Justin is to eat more because of the child he’s carrying.”

“Thank you,” Brian said. “I’ll make sure that he eats.”

The servant left the two men alone and went back to the kitchens.

###########

Gus knocked on the door. It was opened by Elladan. He stood to the side to let Gus enter.

“I got dinner for us,” he stated as he took his tray to the table with the servant following him.

“This smells good,” Elrohir moaned at the smell. When he saw his favorites on the tray, he smiled at Gus.

“I brought all your favorites,” Gus stated as he set out the dinner on the table. “I hope you don’t get mad at me but I went to talk to Elrond about the two of you. He confirmed the same story that Lady Galadriel told you. It is going to take me some time to get used to brothers being in love.”

“I know,” ‘Roh replied. “When we were first fell in love, some elves thought it was unheard of but when they saw the love between us, their story changed. It gave me the shivers the first time I kissed El. But as our love grew, I realized that he was the other half of my soul.”

“It was the same for me,” El stated. “Somehow inside I knew I was incomplete but the more time I spent with ‘Roh, the more my love for him grew. We are now one.” Elladan took his brother’s hand into his and gazed deep into his eyes, smiling.

El leaned over and kissed his brother. He could feel his love grow once again with his brother near.

“Before you get all sappy on me, let’s eat.” Gus got a pillow for a chair and gave it to El. He then helped his brother to the chair and put his leg up. Gus took the other chair. They began to eat and talk more.

Many months had passed in the beautiful valley. The orcs were behaving so there were fewer patrols that set out each month. 

Justin and Brian met with Elrond every two weeks to check on the status of the baby. Everything was going well for the couple. Brian, Justin and Gus became the family that Brian always wanted. It was a dream come true now that Justin was carrying his child.

Erestor’s pregnancy was going well also. He spent many hours in the afternoon with Justin when Brian was with the traders. Erestor didn’t want to leave Justin alone. Elrond put them in a stress fee environment which meant that neither of them went to work. Melpomaen took over Erestor’s duties. There were other elves that took over Justin’s with the artwork but every once in a while someone would come to him and ask if he could draw out the elf in the story. Justin had great insights when it came to envisioning what was written in the books.

Gus got to know Elladan and Elrohir more as the weeks passed. The twins wanted to spend time with Gus. They were intrigued with his knowledge of Middle Earth and healing as they both taught him about herbs. Gus also spent time with Arwen as she taught him about the lands and the elves of other realms.

As the last week arrived in both pregnancies, Justin became agitated. He didn’t know how he was going to give birth to his child so he asked Erestor.

“How am I going to have this child?” Justin asked as he was drawing.

“The normal way,” Erestor replied. He was reading a book on poetry.

“And…and what is the normal way?” Justin stuttered.

“When we go into labor, all we have to do is push,” came the reply.

“You mean to tell me that the baby is coming out of my ass!” Justin screamed.

“Justin, calm down,” Erestor demanded. “This is not good for the baby.” Erestor got up off his seat and went to Justin.

“What do you mean calm down? The opening is not that big.” Justin threw his drawing across the room. Then he screamed as he grabbed his stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Erestor asked and he sat beside Justin. “Is it time?”

“I don’t know,” Justin groaned again. “I think something is wrong.”

Erestor rose and went to the door. Upon opening it, he saw Elrond pass his door.

“Elrond, come quick. Justin’s gone into labor.”

Elrond entered and made his way to Justin. As he examined him, he noticed that Justin’s contractions were close together.

“We need to get him to the Healing House.” Elrond went back to the door and told a servant to get Brian who was at the traders.

Brian was looking over a new supply of cloth as he felt something rip into his heart. He knew that Justin was in trouble. Racing to their room, he entered as Justin screamed.

“Is it time?” Brian questioned Elrond.

“I don’t know,” Elrond replied. “Let’s get him to the Healing House.”

The two of them rose Justin to his feet and led him into a room at the Healing House. They set him down on a birthing table that had a half shaped moon cut at the foot of the bed. Justin was in a nightgown already so Elrond hiked up the bottom to take a look at Justin’s opening of where the child would enter this world.

“He’s already crowning,” Elrond stated. He then proceeded to get supplies ready just in case something went wrong. 

Gus heard from a servant that his Adar went into labor. He ran to the Healing House and entered the room with his fathers. Gus heard his Adar scream. Gus watched Elrond get ready for the birth.

“What do you need, my Lord?” Gus asked his teacher.

“I want you to calm down Justin as best you can,” Elrond stated. He then past his hand over Justin stomach and closed his eyes. What he saw was not something he did not see before. There were two babies inside Justin. He opened his eyes and stood. “Justin, you’re not going to believe this but you’re having twins.”

“What do you mean?” as Justin screamed with another contraction. “You told me there was only one child.”

Brian looked to Elrond. “How can this be?”

“The child I saw is there but he must have been hiding his twin from us. You’re going to have to push at the next contraction. We need to get them out as soon as possible.”

Gus got on the other side of his Adar. Both him and Brian pushed Justin forward to help with the next contraction.

As Elrond sat on the stool, he waited for the first child to be born. As the head appeared, Elrond turned to get a towel ready. On the next contraction, he watched as Justin pushed and out came the first child. Elrond noticed that this child was the one hiding. He handed the child to Lenwë as he got another towel ready for the other child.

Lenwë took the child from Elrond and cleaned it up. He talked to the baby as he washed the delicate skin. The healer saw the blond hair and hazel eyes. It was like looking at each of his fathers.

“Justin, you need to push at the next one,” Elrond stated. 

“I can’t,” Justin whispered tiredly. “I can’t.” The energy had all but gone from his body. Having one child exhausted him.

“You can, my love, for our children,” Brian whispered as he patted Justin’s head with a cloth, trying to cool him. “They need you. I need you.”

“I need you, too, Adar,” Gus replied with tears in his eyes.

“Alright,” Justin whispered as a contraction hit him. He rose his upper body off the bed and screamed like no sound that was ever heard before. Justin then passed out.

Elrond readied the towel as the next child came into the world. He passed this one also to Lenwë. He rose from the stool as the afterbirth came out of Justin into a pan on the floor. Elrond made his way around the table to where Gus was standing.

Gus moved out of the way as Elrond examined Justin. He watched as Elrond put his hand over Justin’s forehead, brushing his fingers lightly.

Elrond entered Justin’s mind. He watched as Justin made his way to the gates of the Halls of Waiting.

‘This is no place for you, Justin,’ Elrond uttered.

‘I can’t go back,’ Justin thought as he turned. ‘I don’t have the energy. My body is weak.’

‘I can help you,” Elrond thought. ‘You have to be there for your children.’

Justin nodded his head as Elrond rose his hand and placed it on his forehead.

Elrond possessed a healing power that he could use to speed up someone’s recovery when they were too far gone. He used it on Justin.

Elrond opened his eyes and watched Justin as he opened his own.

Gus saw Elrond teeter to the side and supported him. “I’ll take Elrond next door to rest.”

“Why? What’s wrong with him?” Brian asked as he watched Elrond close his eyes.

“He drains his energy when he uses his healing powers,” Lenwë replied as he was cleaning the second child.

“Why did he use his energy?” Brian questioned Lenwë.

“He saw Justin in peril,” Lenwë answered back. “He only uses it to heal someone quickly when they can’t do it on their own.”

“Take care of him, Gus,” Lenwë state. “You can see your siblings later, after Justin has had some rest.” Just then another elf entered the room and whispered to Lenwë.

Gus took Elrond to the next room and placed him on a bed. He covered up the elf and went to the door to get a servant to locate Lindir. 

Back in the other room, Justin smiled weakly. His energy was totally drained as he looked at Brian. “What did I have?” he whispered.

Lenwë heard the question and said, “You have two sons. Congratulations!”

“A family of boys,” Brian whispered to his husband. “I wonder what we would have done if we had girls?”

“Boys!” Justin murmured back. His eyes closed and he went to sleep.

“Brian, could you help me change Justin and then we can put him into another room to rest. The table is needed for another birthing.” Lenwë got supplies ready as two elves came to get the children to take to the other room.

“You don’t mean…” Brian began to say.

“Yes, Erestor just went into labor,” Lenwë replied. “I’m going to have to help him since Elrond is out of commission right now.”

Brian proceeded to change Justin’s nightgown for a clean one with Lenwë’s help. Brian then picked up Justin behind the knees and back and went into another room. He placed Justin on the bed beside his children and covered him up. Brian sat beside him, brushing his hair away from his face. His husband was beautiful when he slept.

Brian then turned to his sons. He couldn’t believe that he had two more sons. They were placed in one bassinet, covered with a blanket. One son had his arm across his brother as if protecting him. He remembered what Gus told him about Elrond’s twins. ‘Was it possible again?’ he thought. Brian would ask Elrond when he woke. Maybe that’s why one twin hid the other.

Back in the birthing room, Erestor had an easy delivery. His son was born with golden hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had Glorfindel’s nose and Erestor’s chin and the cutest red cheeks waiting to be pinched. Glorfindel was there for the birth of his son. It was at this time that Glorfindel found out about Justin.

“How’s Justin doing?” he asked Lenwë.

“Him and his sons are doing good.”

“Sons? As in two?” Erestor asked as he stared at his son. “I thought they were having one child?”

“When Elrond examined Justin before birthing, he came across another child hiding. Their little hearts must have been in sync with each other.”

“Oh dear,” Erestor replied.

“What’s the matter my love?” Glorfindel asked.

“That’s what happened to Elladan and Elrohir. I wonder if Justin’s sons have one soul.” Erestor remembered the day that Elrond’s twins were born.

Twins were very rare in elves but if you were born a twin, you usually have twins as children. When Celebrían was pregnant with her firstborn, she thought she was carrying one child. It was then later confirmed by Elrond when she was in the birthing room, that she was having twins. One child hid the other and their hearts were in sync. After they were born, Galadriel told Elrond and her daughter that they shared one soul. They would never be complete without the other when near.

That is how Elrohir and Elladan came to love one another. It was by circumstance that they could never hold a relationship. When they claimed their love for one another, they were inseparable. You never saw one without the other.

“You’re remembering when the twins were born,” Glorfindel said.

“Yes,” Erestor replied. “Now we need to name our son before he gets any older.

“How about Amdir?” Glorfindel asked.

“I love it,” Erestor said as he looked at his beautiful son. “Amdir. I guess Gus got his wish for a brother and a best friend. Wait until he realizes that he’s got to share that love with two brothers.”

Glorfindel chuckled at that statement. “You got that right. He’s going to be shocked.”

“Why would I be shocked?” Gus asked as he entered the room. He then realized that Justin was moved to another room so that Erestor could have his. “Is that my best friend?” he asked as he walked forward.

“Your Adar just gave birth to twin boys. As for your next question, I guess that would be him. Come meet our son, Amdir.” Erestor pulled the blanket back further to give Gus a peak.

“Oh, he’s beautiful!” Gus exclaimed forgetting about his brothers. “Hi Amdir,” Gus whispered as he took the baby’s hand into his. Little fingers grabbed Gus’ finger and wouldn’t let go. “My, for a newborn, he’s got a good grip.”

“Did you hear me, Gus?” Glorfindel asked him. “You’re Adar was moved to another room. He gave birth to twins.”

Gus looked up and stared at Glorfindel. “I not only got one brother but two?”

“Yes, now go to your family and meet them.” Erestor covered up his son again to keep him warm.

When Gus entered the other room, he noticed that his father was lying beside his Adar. It looked like he was worried.

“Father?” Gus whispered, not wanting to wake his Adar. “Is Adar all right?”

“Yes, he’s sleeping,” Brian whispered back. “Your brothers are in the bassinet.”

Gus went to look at his two brothers. Who knew that he would be a big brother on this side? But he was happy. When he looked inside, he noticed that one twin had his arm around the other one as if protecting it from harm. The protector turned his head, stared right at Gus and smiled. Somehow in his heart, Gus knew that the twins who became his friends were now being repeated in his brothers. If this did come about, that his brothers would become lovers, Gus knew that his parents would need help in accepting their relationship. Besides, he also knew that Elrohir and Elladan would be a great help as well as Elrond.

“They are beautiful,” Gus whispered. “By the way, Erestor just gave birth to a boy also. They named him Amdir. Have you named my brothers yet?”

“No,” Brian replied. “We will wait until your Adar is awake. Right now he needs his sleep.”

“I understand, father,” Gus said. “I will leave you alone and go see the other twins. Wait until they hear about my brothers.”

“See you later, son,” Brian said. He felt Justin stir in his sleep. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Justin murmured. “Where are our children?”

“I’m here, Adar,” Gus replied as he turned around, “and the twins are next to you in the bassinet.”

“Can I see them?” Justin whispered.

“Sure,” Gus replied. He got both children out of the bassinet and handed one to Justin, the other one to Brian. He then sat on the edge of the bed.

“Oh my!” Justin exclaimed as he looked at both boys. “They totally look alike. Both are blonds with hazel eyes.”

“I saw that also,” Brian stated. “We decided on names for our boys, Gus.”

“What are you calling them?” Gus asked.

“The one I’m holding is Valandel which in our language is Charles,” Justin stated.

“And the one I’m holding is Lessien which is Esmond,” Brian continued.

“I like those names,” Gus replied as he ran a finger over Valandel’s hand. 

The child’s fingers came and grabbed Gus’ own finger.

Gus ran his thumb over the little fingers and felt the soft skin. He turned to his fathers and smiled.

“I think we’re going to love living here.” Gus stated.

“I thinks so to, my son,” Brian replied. He looked down at his son and smiled.

 

THE END.


End file.
